


Traveling Companions

by raiseyourpinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Dean, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kansas to West Virginia, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, The Mothman, Travel, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes on a road trip to West Virginia, hoping to learn more about the legend of the Mothman. After crossing paths with an old college friend, Dean finds an unexpected pair of traveling companions. For a misfortunate guy, Dean could have done much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to mention an old work of fanfiction entitled "Point Pleasant" written by Chainedtoacomet. The fic no longer exists in the world of fics, since it is now a novel for sale. However, the original story introduced me to the Mothman legend, and that is why my characters in this story will travel to the small town of Point Pleasant. Other than that, this story contains no similarities to the previously mentioned work.

The Impala’s trunk was loaded up with Dean’s suitcases. The summer skies were bright, and the air cool. The beautiful sound of the car’s engine rumbled fiercely. Classic rock music blasted from the speakers. Dean had a full tank of gas and many places to go. Nothing could ruin this day.

Nothing—except for a flat tire right before entering the freeway.

Dean took a breath, cursed the ironic gods that found humor in his bad luck, and got out of the car.

As bad luck had it, Dean was very unlucky. All around him, things went to shit. Everything he touched, instead of gold, turned to stone. (No, not literally, he didn’t have any superpowers). He did, however, have shit luck. No one believed him, though. Not even his brother, Sam.

And why should Sam believe in luck when he had the best of it? Sam was a successful divorce attorney, blissfully married to an intelligent woman who was debatably a better divorce attorney than him. Sam had it all. He had the looks, the money, and the love any person could desire. Dean? Dean had this road trip.

A flat tire wasn’t a huge deal, and nothing he couldn’t remedy. Dean replaced the flat with the spare tire, and drove to the nearest shop to purchase a more durable tire. Problem solved.

No matter what, Dean was determined not to let anything ruin his trip. He’d been relentlessly planning it for months, making sure nothing went wrong. He had to be extra careful, but all signs pointed to a good outcome. Or so he hoped. Maybe a positive mind would bring positive results.

Dean sat, waiting at the car shop for his new tire. He took the time to draw in his sketchbook. This time he was working on his newest muse, the Mothman. His sketchbook was filled with monsters, many of which he’d spent years tracking down. It was more than a hobby, but less than a job. His real job was a bore, so he had some time to work on his monsters there. His drawings were nothing more than old, urban legends, such as the Mothman, famous for his sightings in West Virginia. Dean was more of a Scully in the sense of believing in the supernatural, but he still found the stories fascinating.

“Hi—hello, excuse me,” a voice said, getting closer.

“Yes?” Dean closed his sketchbook and looked up.

A woman was smiling at him, way too kindly. Her hair was red like the eyes of the Mothman in his sketch. She looked familiar, but Dean couldn’t place her.

“It _is_ you,” she said, and then she sat beside him. “Dean, it really is you.”

“That’s me,” he said, scurrying for some clue in his brain that would remind him of her name. “And you’re…”

“Anna!” she said, leaning in for a hug. A big hug, not the average one-arm-awkward physical exchange. “Oh, it is so good to see you.”

Anna? Yes, that name was definitely familiar. Anna Milton? From Kansas University? Now he remembered her. Anna was the girl who always had a camera with her, ready to snap pictures at the worst of times. She was friends with the entire campus, but Dean couldn’t remember more than a few conversations between them. And yet her excitement seemed genuine.

“Hey,” Dean said, laughing off his surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I came with my brother to get an oil change on his car,” Anna said, shaking her head. “He’s really clueless about cars. But I don’t blame him. He just got back from his writing cave. He spent weeks locked up in this cabin finishing his novel. I had to force him to get out of the house and get some fresh air.”

The mechanic signaled Dean that his car was ready. Dean was on his feet, backing away from the talkative girl. “Well, it was nice catching up, Anna. I hate to go, but I’m on a tight schedule.”

“Wait, don’t go yet,” Anna said. “Let me go get my brother. I want you to meet him. Well, I want _him_ to meet another breathing person. Hang on a sec.”

Anna left, and Dean paid the mechanic, checking the time on his phone. He was way behind on schedule. He had to make every second of his vacation count because he couldn’t get that many days off in the first place.

Anna returned, and with her came a charming-looking man. There was a serious, almost pained, expression on his face. His stubble and jeans-and-cardigan outfit made him look like a writer, although Dean wasn’t sure why that was. But he knew one thing, the man had really gorgeous blue eyes.

“Dean, this is my brother Castiel,” Anna said, giving Castiel a little shove forward.

“Pleasure meeting you,” Castiel said, and there was a ghost of a smile that vanished before it disappeared. A moment later he extended his hand.

“Yeah, you too,” Dean said, shaking his hand.

Castiel tilted his head. “What’s your zodiac sign, Dean?”

Not a question he’d been expecting. Dean furrowed his brow. “I’m an Aries.”

“Interesting,” Castiel said, nodding.

“My brother’s not used to social interaction,” Anna said.

Dean smiled. “I really have to go.”

“Where are you going?” Anna asked.

“And you accuse _me_ of not being used to social interaction?” Castiel said.

“It’s fine,” Dean said, clearing his throat. “I’m going on a road trip to West Virginia. Point Pleasant, to be exact.”

“Why?” Anna asked.

“I, uh, want to learn more about the…Mothman. It’s an old legend. You know, the large bat-like creature with glowing red eyes? Some people saw it before the fall of a bridge, so there are rumors that it was an omen. Who knows? I just want to go there and get a feel of the town.”

“That sounds fascinating,” Castiel said, eyes widening.

“I’m going to have to agree with my brother on this one,” Anna said, leaning her elbow on Castiel’s shoulder. She was shorter than him, so the action made them fit like a puzzle. “I could use a little vacation myself. Dean, if you got room for two more, Castiel and I would love to join you.”

 _“What?”_ Castiel and Dean asked simultaneously.

Anna shrugged. “What? I love road trips. This could be good for all of us. We could catch up after all these years, Dean, and Castiel could finally return to civilization. Come on, this is starting to sound better and better the more I ramble, isn’t it?”

“I wasn’t planning on having any company on this trip,” Dean said. Really, no offense to either of them, but they weren’t part of the plan, and Dean wasn’t taking any risks.

“I don’t think it would be prudent to force ourselves on Dean,” Castiel said.

“We’re not forcing ourselves on him,” Anna said. “We’re just going on this journey with him because we’re friends. Aren’t we, Dean?”

It was hard to tell someone that no, they weren’t friends. Dean had nothing against Anna, or her brother, but allowing them on his road trip was taking a huge leap from liking them. “I really have to go, and you guys don’t have anything ready. I don’t see how that would work out.”

Anna waved a hand, dismissively. “Don’t worry about that, Dean. We’ll just drop off Castiel’s car and we’ll grab a few things. We’ll be out of there in no time. Come on, just follow us to the house. It’s like a five minute drive from here. Dean, I’m really excited about this.”

“But—”

“We’re doing this,” Anna said, taking Dean on another warm embrace.

Dean sighed, watching as Anna ran off to the car. Castiel lingered behind, offering a smile. And then he, too, was gone.

 

*

 

It took exactly an hour to get the Miltons packed and in the car. Dean wasn’t sure why he was going along with this, but it was too late to back out now. Anna was persuasive, but Dean could still have said no. He thought that maybe he didn’t want to say no. Having company on a road trip didn’t sound so bad anymore. At least he’d have somebody to talk to.

But the Miltons? Dean hardly knew Anna, and Castiel was a complete stranger. If he had to pick someone to join him on his trip, it wouldn’t be either of them.

Castiel was the first to get in the Impala. He got in the backseat and he just sat there silently for a long time. Dean watched him from the rearview mirror, trying to come up with something to talk about so as to not sit in awkward silence.

“Did you go to KU?” Dean asked. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Castiel at school.

“I studied abroad,” Castiel said. “In London.”

“Ah, that’s quite a change from Kansas, isn’t it?”

“London is lovely,” Castiel said. “I do miss it, but it’s good to be home.”

“So, Cas—”

Anna opened the passenger door and tossed her bag on the floor before climbing in. “Alright, let’s do this!”

Dean prayed, to the gods or whoever was listening, that this trip would end well.

Ten minutes later, Dean wasn’t sure his prayers had been heard.

Anna and Castiel wouldn’t shut up. There were a million topics of conversation between them, and they kept shooting them out of the blue. None of it made any sense to Dean. Of course not, he was just the fool behind the wheel.

“I got them done at Betty’s. No, stupid, there wasn’t anyone else there. Why are you even asking about her? Look, there’s no point in bringing this up again. Castiel, please.”

Dean only caught half of the words Castiel uttered. He spoke at a lower volume, more timidly. Even if he had been able to hear, Dean knew it was none of his business.

“Why are we listening to Bob Dylan?” Anna asked, pausing her rambling session with her brother.

“What’s wrong with Bob Dylan?” Dean asked.

“I’m just saying, Dean, this is not the soundtrack I envisioned for my road trip.”

“It’s my road trip,” Dean said.

“Don’t fret, my friend,” she said, digging through her bag. “Lucky for our ears, I brought Beyonce along.”

Dean spared her a glance. “No, hang on, hang on. Before you do something you’ll regret. I think it’s time we set some ground rules. We’re gonna be spending a lot of time together. So before any of us makes a big decision—like changing the music—we have to vote on it. Good old democracy.”

“That sounds fair,” Castiel said from the backseat.

Anna sighed. “Okay, okay. All in favor of Beyonce.” She immediately turned around to see whether Castiel would side with her or not.

The voting thing probably wasn’t Dean’s greatest idea. Why should Castiel pick his side?

“I don’t know,” Castiel said. “Both Bob Dylan and Beyonce are talented artists, and I enjoy their music.”

Anna groaned. “What good are you?”

Dean caught sight of Castiel in the rearview mirror. He was squinting.

“I vote for Bob Dylan,” Castiel said, finally. “Only for one hour. Then we can listen to Beyonce.”

“A compromise,” Dean said. “I like it.”

“Not cool, Castiel,” Anna said. “Not cool.”

Right when Bob Dylan stopped singing, Dean pulled into a restaurant right off the highway in Missouri. Maggie’s Diner. It smelled good, so he took it as a sign to go inside.

“I’m starving, I don’t care where we eat,” was all Anna had to say about it.

The three of them sat at a booth table. Dean sat by himself, which was the way he liked it. Castiel and Anna sat across from him, both staring at him with the same shade of blue eyes.

“What is it?” Dean asked. Apparently, they thought he could read minds.

“You look tired,” Anna said. “I was thinking you should let one of us drive next.”

Dean shook his head. “No. That’s a definite no. I’m not letting either of you drive my baby. Are you crazy? She could get hurt.”

“Dean, you’ve been driving for four hours straight,” Castiel said.

“That’s nothing,” Dean said. His hands and feet were a little stiff, but this wasn’t his first road trip. He’d always traveled with Sammy, or alone, so he didn’t need anyone else to take over the driving. He didn’t need them.

The waiter arrived and took their orders. Dean went with a cheeseburger, fries, and a shake. Anna ordered fish, and Castiel was still reading off of his menu, making everyone wait.

“I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Castiel told the waiter. “Perhaps a few more minutes.”

“Come on!” Anna complained, rubbing her stomach. “I’m hungry, man.”

Dean looked at the waiter. “My friend will have what I’m having, thank you.”

“No, I will not,” Castiel said. “Please bring me a salad with croutons, no cheese, no meat, and Italian dressing.”

The waiter smiled at Dean before he took their menus and went away.

Castiel stared at Dean, not really emotive, so it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

“He doesn’t eat animal products,” Anna said.

Dean looked at Castiel, blood rushing to his face. “My bad. A little heads up would have been nice.”

“Animal agriculture harms the environment,” Castiel said.

“He’s a weirdo, isn’t he?” Anna said, smiling as she turned to her brother. She loved teasing him, that much was obvious, but it was also clear how much she cared about him.

“So you’ve never had a cheeseburger before?” Dean asked. _A_ cheeseburger. Dean couldn’t even count the amount of cheeseburgers he’d eaten last month.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m afraid not. I couldn’t eat one without a guilty conscience.”

“That’s insane,” Dean said. “But to each his own.”

When the waiter returned with their food, Anna dug right into hers, but Dean watched Castiel spread the dressing onto his salad in a meticulous way that reminded him way too much of Sam. When was the last time he even spoke to his brother?

Oh, yeah, now he remembered.

Dean looked away, and finally took a bite of his cheeseburger. The blend of flavors were so perfect, he couldn’t imagine ever giving it up, or not trying it at all. “Cas, you’re missing out.”

Castiel smiled. “I highly doubt it.”

“So,” Anna said with a mouthful. “What say we find a place to rest when we get to Missouri? I’m exhausted. And we need to take pictures. I haven’t taken any pictures of our road trip yet. This is not okay. I’m a professional photographer. It’s shameful.”

“I didn’t agree to be photographed,” Dean said.

Castiel shook his head. “It’s pointless to argue with her about this, Dean. She doesn’t let you win.”

“In fact, let me go get my camera from the car.” Anna leapt out of her seat and ran out the door.

Dean watched her go, open-mouthed. The woman was unbelievable. Now he definitely remembered why he didn’t stay in touch. Why did he agree to this again?

“I understand this is an unusual situation,” Castiel said, glancing at Dean. “Traveling with practical strangers. I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I didn’t love my sister. I hope we can get past the awkwardness.”

Dean gave Castiel credit for acknowledging the strangeness of what was happening. Dean wasn’t bothered by Castiel in the slightest, but still, it was a nice gesture. “It’s not so bad, Cas—don’t tell her I said that.”

Castiel grinned. “It’s nice to vacation from our jobs, isn’t it? Of course, I take my job everywhere with me.”

“Anna mentioned something about writing? What do you write?”

“Romance,” Castiel said, chewing on his salad. “It’s a highly underrated genre, especially since it’s commonly printed in mass paperbacks and sold for a few bucks. I happen to enjoy it a lot. There’s something so soothing about a couple coming together through adversity.”

Dean bit into his burger. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever read a romance novel.”

“Well—”

“Smile!” Anna stood at their table, holding up an expensive-looking camera. She snapped a picture, and then another one. “These are perfect. I’m of the mind that the best pictures are always unexpected.”

“I don’t think me stuffing my face is worth remembering,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt the need to take a picture. Keeping a record of his life was not appealing. What was there to remember?

Anna was showing Castiel the pictures when Dean called the waiter to the table. The waiter, a tall man with a nice smile—was he giving Dean a _look_?—came to stand by his side, ready to take his order.

“Let me get a slice of cherry pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top,” Dean said. “I know I’m not done with my food yet, but the gut wants what the gut wants.”

The waiter laughed, maybe too hard. “Tell me about it. Anything else for you, handsome?”

Dean smiled in return. Maybe Dean still had some of his charm left. It’d been too long since he’d picked some up, and he hadn’t bothered to try anymore after what happened last April. “Nope, that’s all I want for now. Thank you, though.”

Castiel lifted up his empty glass. “I need a refill,” he said to the absent waiter.

The waiter left with another smile directed only for Dean.

“The guy doesn’t care about you, Castiel,” Anna said. “He’s making googly eyes at Dean.”

Dean sighed, calling the waiter back to their table. “My friend needs a refill, please.”

“Sure thing, handsome.” This time, the waiter touched Dean’s shoulders before retreating.

Dean turned to Castiel and Anna, containing his laughter. He leaned in closer. “Is it just me or is that guy coming on to me?”

Castiel squinted. “I’ve written a handful of romance novels, and my guess is that the waiter is, in fact, giving off flirtation signs.”

“Wait, do you also like men?” Anna asked. “Because I thought Castiel here was the only gay one amongst us. This is great.”

“I’m bisexual,” Dean said, briefly glancing at Castiel. “Anyway, should I go for it?”

Anna and Castiel looked at each other.

“It was of my understanding that we’re on a tight schedule,” Castiel said.

“He’s kind of cute, though,” Anna said, looking over her shoulder at the waiter who was a few tables away.

Dean leaned back against his seat. They _were_ on a tight schedule, but he also hadn’t been with anyone in over a year. And after what had happened two months ago, he thought he would never be able to get back out there. He’d felt so empty, inside and out. If there was a chance he could get lucky with this guy, then maybe it would get him back on the right path. It had been two months, and he still felt completely lost.

“Here he comes,” Dean said, wiping the ketchup off his hands. _Smooth, Dean. Real smooth_.

The waiter dropped off Dean’s pie, beaming at him. On second thought, maybe the guy was just being nice because he wanted a good tip. “And here’s your refill, sir,” the waiter said to Castiel, barely looking in his direction. “Anything else I can get for you…?”

“It’s Dean,” he said, clearing his throat. What should he say? What the hell was he supposed to say now? He tried to remember the many times in the past when he could charm any man or woman in his path with just a blink of his eyes. Well, it probably hadn’t been _that_ easy, but it had never been this hard. “I liked my food.” What the hell? What in the actual fiery hell?

The waiter laughed, probably to make Dean feel better. “That’s good to hear, Dean. I’m Jimmy. Listen, you enjoy your pie, and I’ll come back in a bit to check up on you…all.” Jimmy touched Dean’s shoulder again before leaving.

“That was painful to watch,” Anna said, cringing. “But it seems like poor Jimmy is kind of into you.”

Castiel followed the waiter as he helped another table. Then he turned to Dean. “Perhaps I’m reading this wrong, but this doesn’t feel like the beginning of a romance. This seems to be a means to a quick fling. Am I mistaken?”

“I don’t need romance in my life,” Dean said. “I need distractions.”

Anna gave Dean a sympathetic glance as she continued eating her fish.

“You shouldn’t have to settle for that,” Castiel said. It was hard holding his eyes, so Dean looked away.

“I’ll just finish my pie and we’ll get back on the road,” Dean said. He didn’t do it for Castiel, or Anna, or anyone else. He considered his life, the job he hated so much, the days that went by so slowly, the friendships that kept disappearing, and he hoped for a change. Not everything was lost. He still had his road trip.

The waiter—Jimmy—wrote his phone number on Dean’s receipt. Dean pretended he hadn’t noticed and left it at the table. He wouldn’t keep the guy guessing why he hadn’t called.

They were back on the road in no time. The sun was setting as they continued on I-70. It had been a long day of driving. Dean drove a couple of hours more before they decided to stop just near Illinois. He needed enough rest to last him for another day. Tomorrow they should be in West Virginia, if all went well.

Motel Crowley looked sketchy, but it was on the way. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, and there were no lights outside the room doors. Definitely sketchy.

Anna and Castiel got a room together, and they headed out first. Dean waved them goodbye and told them to meet him by 9 A.M. at the car or else he’d leave them behind. Dean paid for his room and went to retrieve his suitcases from his car. Just as he closed the trunk, he heard the hard click behind him.

“Don’t move,” someone said, a woman. She had a smooth British accent. The tip of what Dean assumed was a gun pressed against his back. “I’ll shoot if you scream.”

“Don’t shoot. I’ll give you anything you ask for. My wallet’s in my back pocket.”

Dean felt the woman digging in his pocket for his wallet and his cell phone. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable shot. With his luck, anything could happen.

“What do you have in the bags?” she asked.

“Clothes,” Dean said, quickly. “I’m on a road trip. I haven’t bought anything besides food.”

“All right,” she said. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Dean Winchester.”

Dammit, his driver’s license was in his wallet. Not to mention all his cash and credit cards. But it was that or getting shot. Now that he thought about it, maybe he shouldn’t have offered up everything so easily. What good was his life, anyway?

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” The woman’s footsteps moved away from him, and then Dean heard the sound of a car engine, and the wheels peeling the ground. It was until then that he turned around, but it was too dark to see the license plate. He realized he still had his Impala and no bullets had gone through him, so he counted his blessings.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered, alone in the dark. Dean slumped against his car and slid to the ground. It was a chilly night, but he was in too much of a shock to move.

“Dean?” The voice came from Castiel, who stood above him. Tall, slim, and worried.

They looked at each other without speaking. Dean knew he should say something to break the silence, but he couldn’t. He’d just gotten mugged, and a part of him had wished to die just to end his long series of misfortunes. No, he didn’t want to die yet. He was just so, so tired of living.

Castiel sat on the ground beside Dean. “Anna’s doing a late night workout routine. The music got too loud and she wanted me to participate. I had to flee.”

Dean looked at him. For some odd reason, Dean felt he could trust Castiel. He’d only known him for one day, but he knew he was a decent person. “I got mugged.”

Castiel blinked. “What?”

“Someone came and took my phone and my wallet,” Dean said. “They had a gun.”

_“What?”_

“A British woman, I think,” Dean said. “I let her take my stuff. I didn’t let her shoot me.”

“Dean, how could this happen? We parted ways ten minutes ago. Are you all right? Did she hurt you?” Castiel flashed a light from his phone on Dean’s face, and then all over his body.

“I lost all my cash,” Dean said. “I won’t be able to finish my trip.”

Castiel was on his feet, pulling Dean up by his shoulders. “Come here, I’ll walk you to your room. You need a drink.”

“I can’t afford a drink,” Dean mumbled, but he let Castiel wrap an arm around him and carried his suitcases into Dean’s room.

Castiel opened the door and guided Dean inside, turning on the lights. Castiel took out a flask from his jacket before taking it off. “Don’t look so surprised, Dean. I’m a writer. Sometimes I need a little extra kick of inspiration.”

In any other situation, Dean would have made a joke about that, but he wasn’t in the mood to entertain. He took a sip from the flask. Rum. He took a bigger sip and sat on the bed.

Castiel sat down beside Dean again, and took the flask from Dean’s hands. Castiel took a drink and sighed. “We should call the cops, shouldn’t we? You need to report your stolen cards.”

Dean groaned, taking the flask back from Castiel. “I hate my life, do you know that? I fucking hate it.”

“Bad things happen, Dean. At least you didn’t get hurt.” Castiel smiled at Dean, though it didn’t last.

“No, Cas, bad things happen to _me_. Only me. It’s like someone up there gets a kick out of shitting on me.” Dean gripped the flask to his chest when Castiel tried to take it away.

“That is nonsense,” Castiel said, attempting to retrieve his flask again with no such luck. “Do you honestly believe nothing bad has ever happened to me?”

“You say you write romance, don’t you? Romance writers do just that. Romanticize the bad things, take away from shitty experiences. That’s bullshit. No one learns anything from getting mugged.”

Castiel laughed, leaning his head against the headboard. “Romance writers write love stories. I don’t romanticize much.”

Dean took a deep breath, taking another sip of rum. “God, I really hate that I won’t be able to finish my road trip. It was so damn hard taking eight days off from work to come here. Now I’ll have to wait another century before I can take another vacation.”

“Do you work in hell?” Castiel asked, trying to get his hands on his flask again.

“Close,” Dean said, batting Castiel’s sneaky hands away. “I work at an insurance company. It’s painfully boring.”

“Office jobs come pretty close to hell,” Castiel said, and he finally took his flask from Dean. His victory smile lit up his entire face, and his nose crinkled. It was impossible not to smile in return.

“Well, thanks for sharing your alcohol with me,” Dean said, clearing his throat. “I guess I have a lot of calls to make now. Could I use your phone?”

Castiel nodded, handing Dean his cell phone. “Would you like me to stay for moral support? I’m not sure my sister’s done with her workout yet.”

Dean shrugged. It wasn’t like he minded Castiel’s company. He was easy to talk to. “Yeah, sure, you can hide from the threat of exercise here all you want.”

Castiel removed his shoes and turned on the TV, lying down in bed. He looked right at home.

 

*

 

Dean tossed Castiel’s phone on the bed. “I have to wait for my replacement debit card to use any of my money.”

Castiel sat up. “I would offer you more alcohol, but I’m afraid we drank it all.”

Dean paced the room. “We have to go tell Anna we’re leaving first thing in the morning. I’m sorry I ruined our trip. This sort of stuff happens to me all the time.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Dean, we’re going to finish this road trip.” Castiel was in front of him, holding Dean by the shoulders to still him. “Anna and I would be more than happy to pay for the rest of the trip. Trust my word on this. I will go talk to her, and I can assure you she’ll agree with me. So, please, relax. Lie down and watch an episode of _Friends_. It’ll make you feel better.”

Dean did what Castiel told him. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was working.

“Stay right here,” Castiel said. “I’ll go talk with my sister.”

Dean laughed as Castiel nearly tripped with his own feet on his way out the door. He was tipsy already.

Castiel shot him a look before he left. Dean felt a little guilty for laughing, but he was tipsy too.

Right after a commercial break, Anna broke into Dean’s room, throwing aside the blanket on top of him. “Castiel told me what happened. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you sick? Oh, my God, you can’t even talk anymore!”

“I can talk. I’m fine,” Dean said.

Castiel leaned on the door. “This happened almost two hours ago, Anna.”

“Why didn’t you come to me before? I could have helped. I brought my first aid kit.” Anna pulled out her camera from her bag. She snapped a picture of Dean before he protested. “We have to document the good and the bad. Life isn’t perfect, Dean.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I think Cas and I need a camera to take unexpected pictures of you, too.”

“Oh, you can borrow mine anytime. Just be careful with it. It helps me pay my bills.” Anna offered her camera to Dean, but he refused.

“I don’t need your camera, Anna. I need sleep. I’m tired.”

Anna nodded. “Say no more. I just came to check up on you. Castiel told me you need our money. Don’t worry about a thing. He and I will provide for the rest of the trip.”

Dean bolted upright. “I don’t need your money. That’s not what I said. Cas—”

“Calm down,” Anna said, shoving Dean back down. “I didn’t mean it like that. Go to sleep, huh? You’ll feel better in the morning.” Anna turned to Castiel. “Are you ready to do some push-ups, bro?”

Castiel glanced at Dean, eyes widening. The poor guy was silently pleading for help.

“Actually, Cas can stay in my room tonight,” Dean said. “I’m…scared, you know? I think it’s better if I’m not alone.”

Anna nodded. “Yeah, yeah, absolutely. Well, I better get back. The night is young, and Beyonce awaits me. Best workout music.”

“I’ll walk you to your room,” Castiel said, trailing behind her.

Dean was in a fit of laughter thanks to Chandler and Joey on the TV. Castiel walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. He was carrying a duffle bag.

“I’m glad you’re all right now,” Castiel said, stepping out of his shoes.

“I forget how distracting TV can be,” Dean said.

Castiel dropped his bag on the floor. “Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I promise I won’t be a nuisance. I’ll sleep on the floor if it’s necessary.”

Dean hadn’t shared a bed in way too long, but the thought of sharing his bed with Castiel wasn’t bad at all. “The bed’s big enough for us.”

Castiel smiled, digging out clothes from his bag. “You know, Dean, I realize we’ve just met, but it’s been really nice knowing you.”

“Listen, Cas, I don’t do touchy-feely moments,” Dean said, focusing on the TV again. “But, if you insist. Ditto.”

The smile grew wider on Castiel—from what Dean could tell without looking directly at him—and then he went into the bathroom to change.

Dean flipped through the channels once _Friends_ ended. He couldn’t find anything good to watch, so he took his sketchbook out of his bag and continued where he left off. The Mothman was coming out exactly how Dean imagined it, which rarely happened. The Mothman wasn’t gruesome. He was a solid figure, glistening in the darkness. He had large wings that reached twice his height, but they weren’t like those of a moth, like his name specified. The Mothman’s wings resembled the wings of a bat, which he moved at a rapid pace. And his red eyes glowed beautifully.

When Castiel came out of the bathroom, Dean considered putting away his sketchbook. He was usually private about his art, but that was mostly because the only people he could show were his coworkers, and he didn’t particularly like them.

Castiel was wearing sweatpants and a fitted black t-shirt. His hair was wet.

“Did you take a shower?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I decided it was for the best,” Castiel said. “Since we’ll be sharing a bed, it’s in your best interest that I don’t smell sweaty.”

Dean laughed. “You didn’t smell sweaty.” They’d been lying in bed drinking. The last thing Dean was worried about was a sweaty Castiel.

“Well, even better,” Castiel said, jumping in bed. He leaned against the headboard and yawned. “Why is the TV off?”

Dean lifted up his sketchbook. “I was busy doing this.”

“Can I see?” Castiel asked, eyeing the sketchbook curiously.

Dean handed Castiel the book, opened to the page he’d been working on. He sat back and waited as Castiel examined Dean’s drawing. Dean knew his art was messy, and average, but he realized then how much he wanted someone’s approval on it. He’d been spending so much time on his drawings, convincing himself it was just a hobby; when in reality, these sketches mattered so much to him.

“This is unreal,” Castiel said, tracing his fingers just an inch over the page. “It’s so vivid, so clear. I feel like this thing will come to life if I close my eyes.”

“It’s the Mothman,” Dean said. “The reason for this trip.”

“I remember,” Castiel said, looking up at Dean. “Do you work on commission?”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “What? This? No, not at all. I spend most of my time drawing at work. But I definitely don’t get paid for it.”

“You have talent,” Castiel said, handing the sketchbook back to Dean. “Imagine an entire graphic novel based on your Mothman. That would be something worth reading.”

Dean shook his head, looking back at his drawing. “I don’t think that’ll ever happen. I already have a job. It’s kind of ridiculous to think I could get paid for something like this.”

“Why not? I get paid for writing love stories.” Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Dean, art is valuable. You should show your art to the world.”

Dean closed his sketchbook, setting it on his bedside table. “I don’t think so. But thanks for the pep talk. Here’s the remote control if you want to watch TV.”

“Does it make you upset to discuss your art?” Castiel asked.

“No,” Dean said. He didn’t need to hear all of the possibilities Dean had when it came to his art. He knew none of them were within his reach. People had to be rich enough to study in London to be able to live off of their art. People like Dean couldn’t do it.

“No? Then are you upset with me?” Castiel asked, trying to hold Dean’s eyes.

“Of course not,” Dean said, folding his arms.

Castiel nudged Dean with his elbow. When Dean looked at him, Castiel smiled so widely, his nose wrinkled. Dean couldn’t help how much he liked that.

“Leave me alone,” Dean mumbled, lying down on his pillow. “You better not snore tonight.”

“I don’t snore,” Castiel said, scooting down to his side of the bed.

They lied side by side, on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. It was too quiet in the room for a while, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The light was still on in the room, but neither of them seemed willing to get up and turn it off.

Dean glanced at Castiel, only to find that he had draped an arm over his eyes. Fancy way of avoiding turning off the light. “I know you’re not asleep yet, assbutt.” Dean got up from his comfortable spot and stomped his way to turn off the light.

In the darkness, he heard Castiel chuckle. “What did you call me?”

“I called you assbutt because that’s what you are,” Dean said, getting back in bed. He pulled most of the blanket for himself on purpose.

“Hey, I’m cold!” Castiel complained, tugging the blanket.

“That’s real tragic,” Dean said, rolling around with the blanket so that it was impossible for Castiel to take it away. Dean was completely wrapped up in the blanket, burrito style.

“Dean,” Castiel said, sounding shocked.

“Fine,” Dean said, unrolling himself. “I guess I can share.”

Castiel kicked Dean under the blanket.

“Ow, fuck. Why’d you hit me?”

“My apologies,” Castiel said. “I guess now we’re even.”

Dean gaped, well aware Castiel couldn’t see the look he was sending him. “Oh, you messed with the wrong guy, my friend. Watch your back.”

“I’m terrified,” Castiel said, nonchalant. “Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean turned to his side, giving his back to Castiel. “Goodnight.”

Sleep came easy after that.


	2. Day 2

In the morning, the sun bled through the windows. Dean hid under the blanket to keep the sunlight out, but it was too hard to go back to sleep. He remembered Castiel’s presence in the room, in the bed, when he heard his breathing. Dean turned around, lying on his side to look at Castiel. The guy slept like he had no worries in the world. Castiel lied on his stomach, with his cheek on the pillow, and his arms circling his head. He slept soundly, peacefully. It was not a bad sight.

Dean grinned unconsciously. He couldn’t believe how well he got along with Castiel, with this completely new person. It was a bit hopeful. Maybe his luck was turning around.

Dean got up to use the bathroom, and when he returned to bed, he remembered last night. He dug in his bag until he found a black marker. He returned to bed, careful not to make any noise or shift the bed too much. Castiel didn’t seem to register Dean’s short absence.

Dean got to working with his marker on Castiel’s face. He drew whiskers on him, and he braved himself by drawing a big circle on his nose. Castiel moved his nose, like it tickled him, but he didn’t wake up. Dean held back his laughter, bolding the lines of his whiskers.

While he waited for Castiel to wake up, Dean decided to create a new image of the Mothman. Castiel had briefly mentioned a graphic novel, which had been part of Dean’s idea not so long ago, though it was long forgotten. Dean started a new drawing, this time with purpose. He had a vague story in mind, about a group of teenagers, searching out the Mothman from his hiding place. This moth—more bat than moth—hid in the coal mines of West Virginia.

Beside him, Castiel shifted, turning onto his back. He scratched his nose, and stretched all his limbs. Then he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Dean looked at Castiel, taking in his messy bed hair, his squinting eyes, and his brand new whiskers. “Let me tell you, Cas, it’s not bad waking up to you.” He meant it as a sly, but it didn’t come out that way. There was no sarcasm in his voice, and it registered it Castiel, who flushed and looked away.

“Don’t look at me,” Castiel said. “I must have drool on my face.”

“Yeah, you might want to look in a mirror,” Dean said, returning to his drawing.

“Will you show me what you’re working on when I come back?” Castiel asked, hopefully.

Dean was surprised by his interest, but he said yes. Castiel went to the bathroom.

A few seconds later, Castiel yelled from the bathroom, “Dean, this is not funny.”

Dean laughed, leaning on the wall by the bathroom door. “It’s pretty funny to me.”

Castiel opened the door. “I can’t take this off.” The whisker lines were smeared on Castiel’s cheeks, but it was still all there.

Dean covered his mouth, stifling his laughter. “Oh, God, you look _great_! Seriously. Just great.”

“Dean, I look filthy,” Castiel said. “Help me clean this up.”

Dean continued laughing as they went back into the bathroom. Dean grabbed some paper towels and put them under the running water in the sink. “Stand still,” he ordered.

Castiel leaned against the sink, glaring at Dean in a way that only served to amuse Dean further. “I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Dean said, wiping off the blurred whiskers on Castiel’s face. “We’re really good friends. And I love pranking my friends.”

“I don’t appreciate it,” Castiel said, tilting his head so Dean could get an angle.

“It’s coming right off,” Dean said. “You’ll look as good as new when I’m done with you.”

“You know, Dean, when we met, you reminded me of my latest fictional character,” Castiel said. “He was difficult to write because he was so complex. He said one thing, but he meant something else. He was beautiful outside, but he was completely broken inside. I had to find a way to help him heal, but it wasn’t easy.”

“That sounds nothing like me,” Dean said.

Castiel looked at him. “Maybe not, but you’re just as beautiful.”

Dean’s hand stopped moving. “Thanks?” He realized he had a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, but he kept it there since he wasn’t done cleaning him up.

“I just—you look exactly how I imagined him. Describing him on the page is one thing, but envisioning him so that he comes to life in my head, that’s my struggle. When I saw you, I saw him. Henry.”

“And this is your fictional character? On your romance novel?” Dean wondered where Castiel was going with this.

“It’s more of a mystery romance novel, yes,” Castiel said. “Between two men.”

“Interesting,” Dean said, switching to Castiel’s other cheek. “Is it something supernatural?”

“Not exactly,” Castiel said. “It’s a murder mystery, and the main suspect is Henry’s love interest.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “The plot thickens.”

“I was meaning to edit my novel this week, but I now find myself on this road trip, in a bathroom with you. Life is wonderful that way.”

Dean threw away the paper towels. He smiled as he admired his work well done. “Anna should have taken a picture of you right when you woke up.”

Castiel shook his head, turning around to look in the mirror. Dean stood behind him, slightly taller. “We should get ready. I’m certain my sister will come looking for us shortly.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean said. “I gotta shower first, though.”

Castiel looked at Dean in the mirror. “Oh, right. You want me to leave.”

“Please,” Dean said, stepping aside to let Castiel through. He closed the door behind him. He smiled again, thinking about Castiel—whiskers and all.

 

*

 

Dean was not expecting to be ambushed at his Impala by Anna and Castiel. They were insisting that Dean let either of them drive, but that was of course not happening. Even without a license, Dean would rather risk getting a ticket than letting anybody else behind the wheel.

“No,” Dean said for the last time.

Anna rolled her eyes, and Castiel folded his arms. The two could make a pretty stubborn duo. It didn’t matter that they were paying for the rest of the trip, Dean still needed to have some control over his life, and this was the last bit of control he had left.

“I’m a very experienced driver,” Anna said.

“I know you must be exhausted from all the driving you did yesterday,” Castiel said. “Let us take some of that weight off your shoulders, Dean. Please.”

Dean shook his head, gripping his keys tightly in his hands. “I said no.”

Anna locked eyes with Castiel once more. They did that a lot, the whole silent-communication thing. “If you let us drive, I’ll let you listen to any music you want for the rest of the trip.”

Dean considered the offer, and then smiled. “ _And_ I don’t want any more private conversations between the two of you. You either include me in your talks, or you shut up and let me listen to my music.”

Anna sighed. “Deal.”

With all the hesitation in the world, Dean handed over his keys to Anna. “Be gentle with her. She’s not used to strange hands.”

Anna made a face. “Dean, come on. You’re being ridiculous. I know what I’m doing.”

When Dean turned around, he felt a bright flash on his face. Castiel was holding Anna’s camera, and he looked extremely giddy.

“That was for the face art from this morning,” Castiel said, smirking.

Dean narrowed his eyes. “You really don’t want to mess with me, Cas. I have been known for being an excellent prankster. The whiskers were just the beginning.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You don’t say. Well, I certainly look forward to your future pranks. And my retaliation.”

“Are you two done over there?” Anna called from the driver’s seat. “We’re on a schedule, remember?”

Dean smiled, grateful to Anna for remembering his schedule. He nodded once to Castiel, attempting his best menacing look. It made Castiel laugh, so it was a waste of time. Sighing, Dean got in the passenger seat, and looked briefly over his shoulder to catch the last of Castiel’s laughter in the backseat. Anna hit the gas, and they put Motel Crowley on their rearview mirror.

 

*

 

After an uneventful breakfast, Dean had switched the CDs five times in less than an hour. There was nothing he wanted to listen to. His favorite music triggered memories of people he couldn’t bear think of. Not that he wanted to ever wanted to forget them, but thinking of them now would unlock a huge Pandora’s Box of emotions he’d rather keep locked up.

Finally, he popped in Anna’s Beyonce CD and settled back down. It wasn’t half bad.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why the change of heart?” Anna asked.

Dean shrugged. “I’m sick of all my music right now.”

“Maybe you need new CDs. Do you ever listen to the radio?”

Dean turned to her, and the look she gave him made him stop. She looked genuinely interested. Anna was a kind person, and it was hard not to be kind back. He sighed. “I don’t really listen to any music lately. I guess I grew out of it.”

Anna snorted. “No one ever grows out of music. Maybe you grow out of listening to the same old songs, but not music altogether. Take Castiel, for instance. He was a huge Katy Perry fan—which still completely baffles me—and now he only listens to Vance Joy.”

“That’s incorrect,” Castiel interjected. “I also listen to movie soundtracks all the time.”

“I’m trying to make a point, bro,” Anna said, shooting him a glance through the rearview mirror.

Castiel leaned forward on the open space in the middle. “What point, exactly? Because I’d like to know.”

“My _point_ is that even a complete weirdo like you, Castiel, never grows out of music,” Anna finished.

Castiel smiled and shook his head. “Dean was just trying to get you to stop talking when he said that.”

Dean glanced at Castiel over his shoulder. He didn’t even know he’d been paying attention.  “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Well, thanks for letting me go on about that,” Anna said. “Making me feel stupid.”

Dean looked at his hands on his lap. “How far are we from Chicago?”

“We just entered Mound Township,” Anna said. “At least three hours, I think.”

Dean nodded. “Right.”

“Why?” Anna asked. Of course she did. Dean should have kept quiet.

“My brother lives there,” Dean said.

“Oh, yeah?” Anna said, a smile spreading on her lips. “Did you wanna take a detour and see him?”

“No, no, I couldn’t.” Dean paused. “I haven’t answered his calls in months. Two months, to be exact.”

“Why not?” Anna asked.

“Don’t pry,” Castiel said. And then Dean felt Castiel’s hand on his shoulder for a few seconds. It was a nice gesture.

“I was just thinking about him,” Dean said.

“I love detours,” Anna said, wiggling her shoulders. “It’s so much fun breaking the rules sometimes. And look, you said yourself you have eight days off, right? So, we have more than enough time for this. I’m sure your brother would be happy to see you.”

“I don’t know,” Dean said, rubbing a hand on his face. He thought of Sam and Jess, happy in their big house with their big dog. They were content enough without having to deal with Dean bursting their bubble. What could Dean offer them with his presence? They didn’t want to see him, did they? Maybe not, but Dean really wanted to see them. He missed them more every day. He should have answered his calls. He should have.

“Hey, look, how about we take the detour to Chicago,” Anna said, “and if you decide to not see your brother when we’re there, then we can just enjoy the city and get back on the road to Point Pleasant. How does that sound?”

Dean looked at Castiel, who was still lingering close. “How about we take a vote?”

“Chicago is lovely in the summer,” Castiel said, nodding.

Anna looked at Dean briefly before turning her eyes back on the road. “This one will have to be unanimous. I vote for Chicago.”

Dean looked at the steady road in front of him, and he was comforted by its sight. Being on the road gave him a peace that not many other things did. “Chicago it is,” he said.

 

*

 

They stopped for burgers when they got to Champaign. Since Five Guys didn’t serve salads, Castiel bought a veggie sandwich. It looked decent, although Dean wouldn’t be caught eating that even on a dare.

After getting plenty of shots of them stuffing their faces with peanuts while they waited for their food, Anna went to the bathroom. Dean grabbed Anna’s camera and hung it around his neck. He snapped a quick shot of Castiel pressing his lips tightly together as he broke into another peanut.

“Oh, was that your big prank?” Castiel said, chewing. He leaned closer on the table. “Take another one.”

“Of course it wasn’t the prank. I’m not an amateur. Besides, you won’t ever see it coming.” Dean grinned, leaning forward. “So, how’s that book of yours coming?”

Castiel grimaced, leaning away. “Oh, don’t remind me. I’ve tried to edit in the car, but I can’t concentrate. I don’t get motion sickness, but it’s impossible to stay focused. I’ll get to it eventually. Just don’t tell my agent.”

“You said before Henry’s love interest was the main suspect in a murder, right?”

“I did,” Castiel said, slowly.

“So, did he really kill someone?” Dean wondered.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Castiel said, laughing. “Dean, I am not ruining my book for you. If you really want to know, you’ll have to read it.”

Dean groaned. “What’s the point of being friends with an author if the author won’t share spoilers?”

“Well, since you’re so interested, I’ll let you read it.”

“When?” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Now,” Castiel said. “Well, not exactly now, but when we get to the car. It’s in my laptop.”

“Really? I mean, you’ll let me read your unedited book?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel said, unflinchingly. “I trust you, Dean.”

Dean felt a sudden warmth fill his stomach. He was touched that Castiel was willing to share something so personal with Dean. He felt like he had to do something to show him he felt the same way. Dean decided to show Castiel all of his sketches.

“What are you doing with my camera?” Anna was standing at the table, holding their trays of food. “Our food had been ready for a while. Why didn’t you guys pick it up?”

Dean looked at Castiel. “He was distracting me.”

“It was certainly the other way around,” Castiel said.

Rolling her eyes, Anna set down the trays. “I can’t believe I’m traveling with children.” Anna sat down beside Dean this time. “What are you doing with my camera?” she asked again.

“I just wanted to take pictures,” Dean said. “Look, I got one of your brother trying to open a peanut. He looks so serious. Like opening this peanut is his one task in the world, his mission. There’s a whole story behind it.”

“I don’t see it,” Anna said, grabbing her camera from Dean’s neck. “I have to put it away before we get it all greasy.”

“There was a story there,” Dean told Castiel, who was smiling at him.

“I believe you,” Castiel said.

They ate in silence at first since they were all hungry, but then Anna started up with her questions.

“What’s your brother’s name?” she asked. “I don’t think I ever met him.”

“Sam,” Dean said. “He went to Stanford.” He didn’t want to have to talk about the event that stopped him from talking to his brother.

“What is he like?” she asked.

Dean bit into a fry. “He’s tall, way taller than me. He’s twenty-six, four years younger than me. He’s the smartest guy I know. He’s a divorce attorney, married to another divorce attorney. He’s funny, but I never let him think so. He’s a very honest man, and a firm believer in justice.”

“Do you have the same parents?” Anna wondered.

“Of course we do,” Dean said. “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, Castiel and I only share our dad,” Anna said. “My dad remarried soon after I was born, and married Castiel’s mom. I lived with my mom, and Castiel lived with my dad. And then, when our dad left, Castiel came to live with us.”

“What?” Dean said.

Castiel looked at his sandwich for a really long time. “My mom died. She was killed, actually. And Dad couldn’t handle it. He disappeared. We haven’t seen him in almost twenty years.”

Dean gaped at the both of them, trying to process all that information. “I had no idea. That’s pretty heavy stuff.”

“I know,” Anna said.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Dean said, for lack of anything better to say.

“Life happens,” Anna said. “And it’s usually shittier than it is fair.”

Dean didn’t want to think about family anymore. He changed the subject quickly. “So, are either of you married?”

Anna laughed. “No way. I don’t believe in marriage. It’s a fickle thing. Honestly, I just got out of this long-term relationship, and I’m just happy to be single. Let me tell you, it’s not bad at all.”

Dean smiled. “I agree. I’d drink to that if I had some alcohol.”

“The first thing we’ll do when we get to Chicago is buy drinks, yeah?” Anna said.

“Sounds good to me,” Dean said. He swallowed his last fry. “So, how about you, Cas? You married?”

“Not even close,” Castiel said. “I’m not as opposed to it as Anna, but I just haven’t found the right person yet.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Dean said, thinking about his last serious relationship. It had been over a year since Lisa, and he just hadn’t thought about anything more than a fling every now and then. Thought about it, not even done it. And it wasn’t because he was hung over Lisa, it was because he’d gotten tired of looking. There had been no time for anything in the past year. Nothing besides…

“Dean?” Anna asked.

“Yeah?”

“You okay?” she asked. “You zoned out for a minute there.”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Dean said, running a hand through his hair. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Not work, I hope,” Castiel said.

“No, not work,” Dean said.

“Maybe we should call it a day,” Castiel said. “We can get to Chicago tomorrow.”

“We’re already off the schedule,” Anna said, shrugging. “I wouldn’t mind getting an early night in. Or, we could just go get some drinks now, since it’s still _very_ early.”

“Maybe I should call Sammy first,” Dean said. “Just to get an idea of what to expect when—if—I see him.”

“So, we’re staying here tonight?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Dean said. He looked at Castiel. “Could I use your phone again?”

“Absolutely,” Castiel said, handing him his cell phone. “Anna and I will wait in the car until you’re ready to go.”

Dean nodded, thanking them as they threw out the trash and left. He took a deep breath as he dialed Sam’s phone by memory. As soon as he heard the first ring, he hung up. He wasn’t sure what he would say to him now, after all this time. How could he face him after the last time?

Castiel’s phone started ringing, and Dean jumped when he saw the number. It was Sam, calling back. _Dammit, Sammy_. He answered because he knew he had to do this.

“Hello,” Dean said, and then cleared his throat.

“Hello, who’s this?” Sam asked. It was so comforting hearing such a familiar voice, and it made Dean angry that he had spent so long avoiding it.

“Sammy, it’s me,” Dean said, swallowing.

“Dean?” Sam said, gasping. “Dean? I can’t believe it’s you. Did you get a new number? I’ve been calling your old cell for months.”

“I know,” Dean said. “It’s not a new number. I’m using a friend’s phone.” He cleared his throat again. “How are you?”

Sam sighed on the other end of the line. “I’ve been worried about you. And sorry, of course. I’m really sorry Dean.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Dean said. “I should apologize to you, after all I said that day.”

“No, you had every right to be angry,” Sam said. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. You had to deal with so much all by yourself, and I should have been there. I should have stepped in.”

“I didn’t know it would be so hard, Sammy,” Dean said. “I never asked for help. I was in denial. I never wanted to admit how serious the situation was. Mom, she looked strong. I never thought it would be like that.” He stopped because he thought if he said anything else he would just crumble down the walls he’d work so hard to build around himself.

“Dean, you did everything you could for her,” Sam said. “When we first found out about the cancer, you dropped everything to be with her. You left your home, you moved in with Mom, and you were there every step of the way. So you don’t have to apologize for what you said to me at her funeral. After you left, I went after you, but Jo told me you were knocked out and that it was better not to wake you. I understand why you avoided my calls. I would have done the same thing.”

“I overreacted,” Dean said, furrowing his brow, trying to keep it all inside. “I was an asshole.” Dean had called Sam many awful things he didn’t mean that day.

“Dean, come on,” Sam said. “How about we both stop apologizing? I want my brother back.”

Dean smiled a little. “Me too. I’m actually in Illinois.”

“What? Are you serious? You’re coming to Chicago? Oh my God. Jess, Dean is coming home!”

 _Home_ , Dean thought.

“I’ll be there by tomorrow,” Dean said. “If that’s alright.”

“Yes! Yes, Dean. I can’t wait to see you again. We’ve remodeled the house, and one of the guest rooms was decorated just for you. Wait till you see it. You’re going to love me, and Jess, because she picked out half of the stuff. Oh, and she says hi.” There were background noises, and then Dean heard Jess’s voice. “I didn’t say hi, I said, get your butt over here already. I wanna hug you!”

Dean laughed at that. “I’ll be there soon. And, uh, I have company.”

Sam took the phone back. “Wait, you’re not bringing Jo with you, are you? She’s allergic to dogs, and Wilde takes it personally.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam and that dog were ridiculous, which is the same way Sam felt about Dean and his Impala. “No, it’s not Jo. I also have been avoiding her. I’m actually on a road trip with the last two people you’d ever think of. But I won’t ruin the surprise. You’ll meet them tomorrow.”

Sam laughed. “I’m really glad you called, Dean.”

“Yeah, me too. So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Sammy.”

Dean could hear Sam’s smile. “See you tomorrow, Dean.”

 

*

 

They found a karaoke bar a couple of miles from their hotel. They sat at one of the rounded tables, and ate a few more peanuts for the day.

Castiel ordered a round of tequila shots to start them off. Anna followed them up with a round of rum shots.

“I think I’m good with the shots,” Dean said. “I’m not trying to get overly drunk. I’d love a beer, though.”

“I’ll get us some beers,” Castiel said, getting out of his seat.

Dean watched Castiel go to the bar, sitting back in his chair and smiling to himself.

“So, I noticed you and Castiel are sharing a room again tonight,” Anna said, smiling up at him.

“Yeah, he offered to take me in,” Dean said, shrugging.

“He seems to like you,” Anna said. “It usually takes him longer to warm up to new people. Not that I blame him. Some people can be terrible.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, we really hit it off. He’s letting me read his novel.”

“Which one?” Anna asked.

“The new one, I think,” Dean said. “He said it was in his laptop.”

“ _What?_ Castiel won’t let me read that one! Oh, no. That little jerk better not hold out on me. Dean, you tell him to let me read it, too. Okay?”

Dean looked at her. “Why don’t you tell him? He’s your brother.”

“Because he already said no, and he doesn’t like it when I keep asking. I can tease him about everything, but when it comes to his writing, he’s very private about it.”

“Maybe it’s because he cares too much about your opinion,” Dean said.

Anna seemed to consider that. “Maybe.”

Castiel came back with their beers, plopping down close beside Dean. “An older man at the bar wanted to pay for the beers. I politely declined.”

“Which one?” Anna wondered.

Without turning around, Castiel mumbled, “To my left, in the gray business suit. Judging by his top four buttons open, I could tell where his mind was heading.”

“Ohh, Castiel is attracting old, bald men,” Anna said, laughing. “Way to go, bro.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes on her. His face was flushed, and his ears completely red. Dean thought about how he could use this to his advantage.

“I’ll be right back,” Dean said, heading up to the bar. He stood close to the business man and he ordered another bowl of peanuts. He looked over, and the man was already staring at him. “Hi. I’m Dean.”

The man was old, sure, but not bad-looking. He was not entirely bald, although he’d look better shaving off the last of his gray hair. A smile appeared on his face at Dean’s attention. “Hello to you,” he said. “I’m Paul.”

“So, I saw you talking to my friend over there,” Dean said, looking over his shoulder. The old man looked in the same direction, and he nodded. “He’s a bit shy, but I know the way to his heart.”

“Do you, now?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean said, grinning widely. “He’s a sucker for karaoke. If you were to be so kind and serenade him with a classic song, such as Katy Perry’s _Firework_ , he would be weak on the knees.”

Paul looked at Dean for a moment, probably wondering if Dean was serious. “What’s his name?”

“Cas—Cassie,” Dean said. “His name is Cassie.”

Paul downed the rest of his drink and nodded to himself. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Dean went back to the table, trying to keep his laughter inside.

“Dean, what the hell did you do?” Castiel asked, following the old man as he headed to the stage. “Dean?”

“I think he’s going to sing,” Anna said.

Paul tapped on the mic a few times. “Hello, everybody. I’m going to sing this song for a very special person. Cassie, this one’s for you.” He motioned to Castiel, and everyone turned to look at him. Castiel flushed more than ever.

The moment _Firework_ started playing, Anna broke into fits of laughter. The old man surprisingly knew the lyrics without needed to read them off the screen, and his voice wasn’t half bad.

Castiel gaped at Dean the entire time, while Dean tried to focus on the wonderful performance on stage.

By the end of it, Dean gave Paul a standing ovation, making a show of wiping the tears of his eyes. “That was beautiful, man! Just beautiful!”

And of course, right after he was done, Paul approached their table. “Did you like it, Cassie?”

Castiel finally looked away from Dean. “It was…something.”

“Can I get you another beer?” Paul asked.

“He’d love another beer,” Dean said. He waited until Paul left to look at Castiel.

“I sincerely hope you sleep with one eye open tonight,” Castiel said.

“That was genius,” Anna said. “And what a perfect song.”

“Cassie?” Castiel said.

Dean shrugged. “Spur of the moment.”

Castiel glared at him. “Brace yourself.”

Dean sipped his beer. “Hit me with your best shot, baby.”

“That was great and all, but what the hell are you going to do about that sweet old man?” Anna asked.

“I got it,” Dean said.

Paul returned with the beer, and Dean invited him to sit with them. “I didn’t know you were a Katy Perry fanatic,” he said.

“Not so much anymore,” Castiel said, staring at the beer in front of him.

Paul kept his eyes on Castiel. “How come I haven’t seen you here before? Are you from out of town?”

“We’re on a road trip,” Anna said.

“Oh, interesting,” Paul said.

“Yeah, we’re going to a wedding,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Castiel. “Our wedding, actually. And since we’re soon to be completely monogamous, we thought I’d auction Cassie off to the best buyer. Are you cool with that?”

Paul’s eyes went wide. “I—I don’t know about that.” He fidgeted in his chair before he got up. “Well, it was very nice meeting you.”

“You too,” Anna said.

Dean let out a breath once Paul was out of sight. “I was just a little worried he would say yes to that.”

Castiel turned to Dean, crossing his arms. “Unbelievable.”

Dean laughed, ruffling Castiel’s hair. “Your turn.”

As mad as Castiel looked, he didn’t push Dean away from him.

Anna yawned. “I hate that I’m already tired. Pretty soon, I’ll be going to bed by eight.”

“I’m tired, too. We should call it a night. I want to be wide awake tomorrow,” Dean said.

As they exited, Dean saw Paul near the door, already talking to another man. Trying to stick to the lie, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand in his, lacing their fingers. Paul actually waved at them. No hard feelings, apparently.

Castiel rolled his eyes, and Dean laughed once they made it outside.

“It’s been a good run, buddy,” Dean said, looking Castiel in the eye. “But I’m afraid we’ve come to the end of our fake engagement.”

“Oh, I was getting used to the idea of calling Dean my brother-in-law,” Anna said, walking ahead of them.

Dean laughed again. “I can’t remember the last time I laughed this hard.” For the first time, Dean realized how grateful he was to have Anna and Castiel on his trip.

Anna snapped a picture. “There. So you can remember the night of your fake engagement.”

Dean released Castiel’s hand, realizing he’d been holding it the whole time. “Sorry, I think I’m drunk,” he said.

Castiel smiled. He didn’t look as angry as he did before. “I think we’re all drunk.”

“I’m not,” Anna said. “I didn’t finish my first beer.”

“Good, because you’re driving my baby,” Dean said. “You wanna ride shotgun, Cas? I want to lay down in the backseat for a moment. It’s such a great night.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Castiel said, heading for the passenger seat.

Dean got in the backseat, spreading his lengthy body comfortably. His spacious Impala was often more comfortable than his own bed. He looked out the back window at the night sky. “What a great night,” he said to himself.

As the car moved, Dean thought of his family. He thought of them, and he smiled.

 

*

 

Back in the hotel, Dean was wide awake. The room was completely dark, and Dean and Castiel lied on their own separate beds. It hadn’t been bad at all sharing a bed with Castiel, but it made more sense for them to get their own beds. Dean turned in Castiel’s direction, trying to see if he was awake or not. He could only see his silhouette in the darkness, and nothing more.

“Cas?” Dean said, softly.

“Yes,” Castiel answered, his voice gruffer, sleepier.

“You tired?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel said.

“Am I annoying you?”

“Yes,” Castiel said.

Dean laughed quietly. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Castiel said.

“Yeah, sorry about that, too,” Dean said, smiling. God, he would never get tired of smiling.

“Dean?” Castiel said.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever been engaged to someone before?”

Dean thought about that, even though he didn’t need to. He’d been with Lisa for four years, and he never once thought about proposing. Neither did she, for that matter. And then they just broke up, because they both realized they weren’t happy together. It was soon after when he found out about his mom, and then Dean was relieved not to have to force Lisa to deal with his own issues.

“Never,” Dean said. “You?”

“Yes, but it didn’t last,” Castiel said.

“Why not?”

“It was right after college,” Castiel said. “It wasn’t the right time.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels,” Dean said.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“I would like to help you write a graphic novel,” Castiel said.

“Oh, yeah?” Dean said. He wasn’t sure what brought that on, but he was curious. “Why?” he asked.

“I love your art,” Castiel said. “It’s inspiring. And I am certain that you will eventually become extremely famous, so I want to jump in while I still have the chance.”

Dean laughed. “I’ll have to read your novel first, test the waters.”

“Understandable,” Castiel said.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I won’t tell anyone you have sweaty hands,” Dean said.

“Thank you for ruining the mood,” Castiel said. “Now I can go to sleep.”

Dean laughed again. “Soft hands, though.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, fiancé.”


	3. Day 3

In the morning, Dean rolled onto his back and groaned at the substantial amount of brightness in the room. He rubbed his eyes, cringing. The room was brighter than yesterday. What the hell happened to the drapes on the windows? When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the sky. Dean bolted upright, feeling slightly dazed.

His twin mattress was on the sidewalk, right outside his motel room door. Dean instantly covered up with his blanket, since he was in his boxers. He remembered sleeping with pants the night before.

_Cas_ , Dean thought, jaw dropping.

A few doors down, a couple exited their room, and they stopped at the sight of Dean. The couple tried to smile and wave, but they walked quickly away from him.

“Rude,” Dean muttered to himself. He groaned, getting to his feet. Standing on his bed, he pounded on the door.

“Who is it?” he heard from the other side of the door.

“Oh, you know who it is,” Dean said. “Don’t think I don’t hear you laughing.”

The door opened, and Castiel stood there, smiling proudly. Castiel was all dressed, and his dark hair was wet. His eyes dropped to Dean’s boxers.

“Good morning, grumpy,” Castiel said, looking back at Dean with a smirk.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Nice try, but you’re going to have to get a little more creative. This didn’t bother me at all.”

“Wait until you see the pictures,” Castiel said, laughing.

Dean could not imagine what sort of pictures Castiel had taken of him while he slept. Where the hell were his pants? “Smile all you want, Cas. My revenge is coming.”

“I’m sorry, coming from where?” Castiel said, laughing again.

Dean rolled his eyes, pushing past him to go inside. He went directly to the bathroom where he found his pants from last night already packed in his bag. He smiled, shaking his head. Dean was genuinely surprised that Castiel kept up so well with him. Many of his friends hated Dean’s sense of humor.

What would Sam think of Castiel? Then he remembered, Dean would see Sammy again today.

 

*

 

At breakfast, Castiel sat at Dean’s side of the booth.

Anna went to sit across from them. She glared. “What?”

Castiel looked away. “I took your camera last night. My apologies.”

“I don’t care,” she said, massaging her temples. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair looked tangled. She yawned, and then leaned her cheek on her hand. “I didn’t get any sleep last night. The couple next door was very loud. I kept waiting for them to sleep, so I could sleep, but that never happened.”

“At least you didn’t sleep on the sidewalk,” Castiel said, glancing at Dean.

“I slept like a baby,” Dean said.

“What’s going on with you two?” Anna asked, though she sounded uninterested in the answer.

“You brother thinks he can outprank me,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I guess it’s normal to be naïve.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Why don’t we call it a _temporary_ truce today? I want you to read my book.”

“Sounds tempting,” Dean said, nodding. He looked at Castiel again. Who could resist that face? “Yeah, sure.”

“Whatever, just keep me out of it,” Anna said. “I’m too tired to drive today.”

“I’ll drive,” Castiel said.

There was a moment’s hesitation while Dean considered Castiel driving his Impala. He already felt comfortable with Anna driving his car, but this was Castiel. And he quickly realized that he trusted him with more than just his sketches.

“Good idea,” Dean said, bumping his shoulder with Castiel. “Anna, you can sleep in the backseat. It’s like sleeping on a cloud back there.”

“Sleep,” Anna said. “I crave it. I need it. Give it to me.”

“Breakfast first,” Dean said with a smile.

They made it back to the Impala before noon. Dean was already getting antsy at the thought of seeing his brother again, even though he was expected. He had a good feeling about it, and that was rare for him. He should be expecting tragedy, at the least. But he couldn’t make his positivity disappear when it felt so solid.

Anna barely made it to the car, and then she just sprawled on the backseat, passing out almost instantly.

Castiel stared at her from the driver’s seat. “That doesn’t look as comfortable as you claimed.”

Dean climbed in the passenger side, buckling up. “Oh, it is. It’s quite roomy. It can fit two people just fine, if you know what I mean.”

Hands on the wheel, Castiel gaped at him. “In the backseat? Really? Huh.”

“What?” Dean said.

Castiel looked out the windshield. “I’ve never had intercourse in the backseat of a car. I’m attempting to visualize it, but it still doesn’t sound remotely comfortable.”

“May not sound like it, but it is,” Dean said, smiling at Castiel’s perplexed face. It was endearing the way he overanalyzed things sometimes.

Castiel started the car, still deep in thought. “Would you park the vehicle in a public space? What if you were to get caught?”

“Cas, are you asking me the logistics of sex in a car?” Dean asked, laughing.

“Humor me,” Castiel said, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. He never once took his eyes off the road.

“Well, I would make sure there was no chance of getting caught,” Dean said, checking back to see Anna was sleeping. “I would drive off the road, somewhere safe from traffic, and I would bring everything necessary for such an endeavor.” He smirked at Castiel, though he still wouldn’t look away from the road, his concentration unyielding. But he was listening, Dean could tell by the way he nodded to himself. “And then I would crawl to the backseat with…the other person, and I would lay down first and then I would pull them close to me, tangle my hands in their hair, and kiss their neck slowly. There’s never any reason to rush these things. And I would wrap my legs around their body until our chests were pressed right up against each other. Cas?”

Dean looked at him, searching for any signs that he was still listening. Castiel was clenching the steering wheel, eyes and mouth wide open. He even looked like he was breathing too quickly. But he kept quiet. Dean shifted on his seat, reaching for the radio. He turned it on and left it on the first station he found. Country music. Better than the silence between them.

Castiel cleared his throat. “I’m afraid you’ll find my novel quite boring.”

“Why do you say that?” Dean asked.

“It’s nothing slightly as passionate or adventurous as what you’ve just described.” Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “Maybe it’s my lack of practice in the area.”

“Cas, you’re telling me you don’t feel romantic enough to write interesting romance novels?” Dean huffed. “You don’t know what you’re saying. Hang on.” Stretching back, Dean grabbed Castiel’s laptop from his bag, near Anna’s dangling feet. “Don’t distract me. I’m going to read this, and prove to you how great it is.”

“Don’t make me any false promises,” Castiel said, laughing nervously.

“Too late,” Dean said, searching for the novel. “I’m guessing it’s the one in the folder called _New Novel Hard to Write_.”

“Oh, yes. And it was. I haven’t had a chance to title it yet.” Castiel shrugged. “I hope you like Henry.”

“Shhh. I’m reading.”

 

*

 

Castiel’s book was more than just a romance novel. Although, again, Dean had never read a romance novel before. But he knew that this was much more than he had ever expected.

At first, it was hard to focus on the words while knowing Castiel was sitting right beside him, waiting for any little reaction Dean might have. So Dean was very careful, trying to keep him in suspense until he finished. But then Dean got so caught up in the story and the characters that the rest of the world just disappeared.

Henry, the main character, was an intelligent, attractive man who created an interactive horror TV show, where the viewers decided everything that happened in the story. When he met Dan, a famous actor who starred on his show, sparks flew. The two fell for each other, hard, and just when Henry thought everything was smooth sailing, they found another one of his actors dead, right on the set.  The last person seen with the dead actor was Dan, of course, and although he swore he was innocent, even Henry had doubts.

So, Dean continued reading, hoping against all hope that Dan really was innocent because he actually really liked the guy. And so did Henry, and this was completely unfair to both of them.

Dean finally looked away from the screen, rubbing at his tired eyes. Then he turned to Castiel, who was staring right ahead. “What the fuck, man? What do you have against love?”

Castiel laughed. “I see you got to that part.”

“Yeah, what the fuck?” Dean repeated. “I was rooting for them. I thought they worked great together. I mean, they were really good for each other. Henry was fighting through his fears, and Dan was finally letting go, and now they’re walking on a tight rope. Seriously, Cas, why are you so cruel?”

“Keep reading,” Castiel said, calmly. “We have about half an hour until Chicago. Where exactly does your brother live?”

“I’ll tell you once we get closer,” Dean said. “Just keep driving down this road. And shut up, because I’m reading.”

Castiel laughed again.

About twenty minutes later, Dean shut the laptop. He thought he felt his eyes watering, but he was sure that couldn’t be. Right? He blinked a few times, but his eyes were now just blurry. Dean took a deep breath, coming back to reality. It was a difficult transition after what he read.

“Dean?” Castiel said.

“Damn,” Dean said, glancing at the laptop like it held the biggest treasure in the universe.

“Are you done?” Castiel asked. “Did you hate it?”

Dean opened his mouth, trying to come up with words, something coherent to say, but he had nothing. What were words, anyway?

“It needs a lot of work,” Castiel said. “I am aware. I will start editing it right away. Though I was hoping you would at least enjoy it slightly.”

Dean shifted on the seat, entirely facing Castiel. The other man was a nervous wreck behind the wheel, his cheeks flushed, and his hair a mess. His chapped lips parted. Castiel was one talented individual, and he was Dean’s friend.

“You really fucked me up, Cas,” Dean said, smiling at him, although he still wouldn’t get Castiel to look at him. “This book, this stupid, brilliant book fucked me up real good.” Dean laughed, a little hysterical. “I want to read it again, but I also don’t want to ruin the perfect memories in my mind. I didn’t even know I could feel so strongly over fictional characters. What have you done to me?”

“Are you being serious, because I am not sure whether this is part of your pranking?” Castiel asked, hesitantly. “I thought we had a truce.”

“We do,” Dean said, touching Castiel’s shoulder. “I’m serious, Cas. This book is one of the best things I’ve read, in my entire life. You know, I’ve never read a romance novel about two dudes before. That’s really cool. I like the representation. I like that Henry was bi.”

“Representation is incredibly important, yes,” Castiel said, biting his lip. “You’re very kind, Dean. Thank you, for reading and for understanding my story.”

“What a great ending, too,” Dean said, shaking his head, still dazed from all the reading. “I mean, this is probably my favorite book of all time now. No kidding.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend,” Castiel said, smiling to himself.

They were getting closer and closer to Sam, and Dean gave Castiel directions, feeling absolutely giddy inside. He craved another book, another amazing story, but he knew nothing would suffice right now. Talk about a book hangover.

Once Castiel parked outside of Sam’s house, Dean had other issues entirely. The red brick row house looked straight out of a movie. It was tall and narrow, like a disproportionate mannequin. The houses were all so close together, it was a bit suffocating. But Dean knew that his brother and his lovely sister-in-law were waiting for him in there, and he had to face them, after all this time.

“Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel asked, finally looking at him. There was a softness to his eyes that Dean hadn’t seen before. Somehow, Castiel seemed to know exactly what Dean was feeling, and why he still hadn’t gotten out of the car.

In the backseat, Anna slept. Undisturbed even by the loud music on the radio, she slept as though she hadn’t slept in weeks.

“I should go inside,” Dean said.

“I will stay here with Anna,” Castiel said. “Until she wakes up.”

Dean halted. “Are you sure? I could get Sam to bring her inside. He’s big.”

Castiel smiled and shook his head. “No, you go ahead. We’ll be right behind you.”

Dean sighed. “Alright. Here I go.”

“Dean,” Castiel said, grabbing Dean’s arm. Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt, and then he wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck. Dean, taken by surprise, took a moment before he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s body. It was different, but it felt good, really good, actually. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d been hugged this way.

Castiel’s soft fingers combed through Dean’s hair before he pulled away. They looked at each other, but neither of them spoke right away. It was easy to do this with Castiel, to just be with him and say nothing.

“I’m rooting for you, Dean,” Castiel whispered, giving him another warm smile.

Dean smiled back, grabbing Castiel’s hand and giving it a squeeze before he got out of the car. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he felt ready. He didn’t know if it was the hug, or the book, but Dean felt lighter now. He wasn’t afraid of seeing Sam, or embracing his pain and loss head on. Not anymore.

Dean rang the doorbell, and he waited patiently.

The moment Sam opened the door, everything became a little bit better. Sam looked happy, and Dean knew it was because he was there, and they were okay again. Without warning, Sam pulled Dean inside and picked him up off the floor. _Show off_. Dean laughed and protested to be put down again, but Sam wouldn’t listen. Finally, Jess showed up to his rescue.

“Sam, what do you think you’re doing?” Jess demanded, breaking them apart. “Jeez, this is why we don’t have many visitors.” Jess took Dean in her arms. “How are you, Dean?”

“I’m great, Jess. Enjoying my trip,” Dean said.

“I hope you’re hungry, ‘cause we made so much food,” Sam said. “Wait, I thought you said you had company.”

Dean nodded. “They’re in the car. Anna fell asleep in the backseat, and her brother is waiting until she’s awake.”

Sam tilted his head. “So, who are these people you decided to travel with? Because, correct me if I’m wrong, but you never travel with anyone besides me.” Sam crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows.

“Calm down, Sammy.” Dean chuckled. “It was all so sudden. I found Anna at a car shop right before heading out. She’s an old college friend. She was with her brother, Castiel, and they somehow talked me into letting them tag along. Crazy thing is, I kind of like them. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be here.” And then Dean told them about getting mugged, and everything else that had happened on the trip, including waking up on the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, Jess worked hard to get them to move into the living room, claiming it was more comfortable than the hallway. She didn’t rest until Sam and Dean were both slouching on the couch, deep in conversation.

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Sam said. “When was the last time you were in Chicago, maybe five years ago?”

“When you first moved here,” Dean said. It had been a big move, so Sam had needed Dean’s help. But Dean never really liked Chicago, so he never visited. Instead, Sam always had to fly to Lawrence in order to catch up.

“How long will you be staying with us?” Jess asked. “We have two guest rooms, one of which is just for you. I thought that if we designated a Dean Room, Dean would finally decide to visit. I see I was right.”

It was touching to know Dean had a room at his brother’s house to stay as long as he pleased. “I can’t wait to see it. But I only have eight days off from work, and my final destination is West Virginia. I promise this won’t be the last time I’m here, though. Now that there’s a Dean Room, it can’t go to waste.”

“Good,” Jess said. “That’s what I wanted to hear. And now, I’ll go make some margaritas.”

“Should we go check on your friends?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I think we should.” Dean walked with Sam to the front door.

“I can’t believe you let these two practical strangers drive your Impala. You’ve changed _so_ much,” Sam said, mockingly.

Dean rolled his eyes. “They’re not bad drivers.”

“That’s it? That’s what made you change your mind? That was your big breakthrough?”

Dean shrugged. “Anna’s persuasive.”

The sight of Castiel leaning against the Impala was stunning. It took Dean a moment to really take it all in. For some reason, Castiel was wearing Dean’s green jacket, and he was leaning up against the passenger door, staring at Anna’s camera, probably looking through the pictures. Seeing Castiel in his clothes, on his car, made Dean entirely too happy. He couldn’t understand why that was, but he relished in the feeling and didn’t question it.

As they approached, Castiel raised his head, and he offered Dean another smile, open and sweet. His eyes then turned to Sam, and he stood up straight, hanging the camera around his neck.

“Sam, this is Castiel—Cas. I like to call him Cas,” Dean said. “And apparently, Anna is still sound asleep in the car.”

“She started snoring,” Castiel said. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Sam.”

Sam leaned forward and shook Castiel’s hand. “Yeah, you too. I don’t know what you did to convince my brother to all of this, but thank you, for bringing him here.”

Castiel looked at Dean again. Something flashed in his eyes before he looked away. And then he lifted up the camera. “Do you mind if I take a picture of the two of you?”

“Oh, okay, yeah, that’d be nice,” Sam said, wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulder. “Make sure you get me from my good side.”

Dean smiled for the picture, pushing Sam away when he started messing up his hair. “I don’t care how tall you are, Sammy, you’ll always be younger than me.”

“That’s right, you’re the old man here.” Sam smirked.

“I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed your jacket,” Castiel said. “I didn’t bring one, and it’s cold.”

“It’s cool. I have another one for Anna, in case she needs it.” Dean grinned, stepping closer. “Can I see the pictures you took of me earlier?”

“No,” Castiel said, shutting off the camera. “I’ll show you once I have them all safely stored in my computer.”

Dean laughed. “Are they that bad?”

“I’m not showing you anything yet,” Castiel said, narrowing his eyes.

Sam looked through the window of the Impala. “I could probably carry her inside, easy.”

“That’s what I told him,” Dean said.

“I suppose that’s the only alternative to staying out in the cold,” Castiel said, sighing. “I’ll help you, Sam.”

Sam threw his head back in laughter, always laughing like a giant bear rather than a human. “Please. I can carry Dean without problem. She’ll be light as a feather.”

“He likes to show off,” Dean said, shaking his head. “He works out a lot, and it’s really good for his ego showing off his manly strength.”

“When was the last time you stepped inside a gym?” Sam wondered, opening up the back door.

“That’s not the point,” Dean scoffed.

Castiel watched in amazement as Sam lifted Anna in his arms without a single struggle, and he even shut the car door behind him.

“Come on,” Dean said, pulling Castiel by his arm. “Jess is making margaritas.”

Castiel looked at Dean, eyes wide. “Your brother is huge.”

“Thank you,” Sam said, a few steps ahead.

“Keep walking,” Dean told him, pulling Castiel closer.

 

*

 

They left Anna in the guest room, and Sam went to the kitchen to finish up the food. In the meantime, Jess gave Dean and Castiel a tour of the house. It was a homey place, despite the narrowness of it. Dean’s bedroom was better than they promised. The walls were painted mint green, and the room was full of light. There were a few paintings on the walls: _Starry Night Over the Rhone, Girl with a Pearl Earring, The Son of Man_ , and _Nighthawks_. All of Dean’s favorites in his very own room. There were also shelves filled with books, movies, and CDs. His bed was a large Queen, with a peach-colored comforter. There was a dresser, and even a desk with a blank sketchpad on top.

“This is all for me?” Dean mumbled, trying not to choke on his own words.

“All for you, Dean,” Jess said. “We just want you to know that you have a home with us. You’ll always have a home with us. And we want to see you more than once or twice a year.”

No one had ever done something so kind for him. And then Dean remembered the last time Jess and Sam had seen him, and he broke down. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Not today, when everything was so great.

He felt Jess’s arms around him, pulling him in. Dean knew that Castiel was still there, but he didn’t care. “I’m so sorry, Jess. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I was such a moron, and I hated myself for the way I treated you and Sam.”

“You listen to me, Dean. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Do you hear me? Nothing. I know how much you were hurting that day. It was your mom’s funeral, Dean. You had every right to be angry. I never took what you said to heart. You’re my brother, and families fight.”

“I missed you guys,” Dean said, wiping the tears away. He felt calmer. It was easier to breathe now. “I’m sorry.”

Jess held Dean’s face in her hands and kissed his forehead, even though she had to stand up on her toes. “We’re going to go downstairs, and we’re going to get drunk on margaritas. Sound good?”

Dean tried to smile, cleaning up his face with his shirtsleeves. “Yeah, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“I’ll see you both downstairs,” Jess called from the top of the stairs.

Dean feared seeing the look on Castiel’s face. After what he saw, he probably wouldn’t want to be around him. But then he felt his hand on his shoulder, a comforting weight.

“Hey,” Castiel said, pressing up against Dean’s side. “I didn’t know about your mom.”

Dean leaned against the wall behind him, staring up at the ceiling. “Two months ago, she lost her fight to cancer. I spent the last year taking care of her. And at her funeral, I told Sam and Jess how much I hated them for not being in my place, for not having given up their lives to care for Mom.” Dean shook his head, wincing at the memory.

“What about your dad?” Castiel asked, standing in front of Dean now, holding both of his hands. He rubbed his thumb softly on the back of Dean’s hands.

Dean lowered his head to meet his eyes. “He died in a house fire when I was four. My mom raised me and Sammy. She was incredible. She was my best friend.”

Castiel gave him a crooked smile, full of warmth that only Castiel could give him. “I know how that feels. It’s not easy. But the memories, those are what keep you hanging on.”

Dean nodded, holding onto Castiel’s hands like it was his lifeline. He wanted to stay this way, right here, with Castiel. He wanted to stay in this comfort, which was new and different but not unwanted.

“We should go downstairs,” Dean said, after a while.

Castiel touched Dean’s face, tenderly tracing the tips of his fingers down his jawline. And then he grinned. “Are you going to get me drunk?”

“I would never,” Dean said. “You’re going to get yourself drunk.”

“Lead the way,” Castiel said, taking a couple of steps back.

Dean instantly missed his closeness, but he followed suit, knowing Sam and Jess were waiting.

Sam was putting on a CD when Dean and Castiel joined them in the living room. Jess locked eyes with Sam, and she smirked. Dean was too tired to try to read into their weird silent conversation.

An hour into their margaritas and catching up, Anna descended the stairs, looking as disoriented as a newborn baby.

“How did I get upstairs?” Anna asked, pulling her haystack hair up into a bun.

“Sam carried you,” Castiel said.

“Sam, Jess, this is Anna, our very own modern-day sleeping beauty,” Dean said.

Anna went over to hug both Sam and Jess, as though they were old friends. “I’m so glad to finally meet you both. Dean and I were friends in college, but he never introduced us before.”

“Yeah, he told me,” Sam said. “So, how are you liking the road trip so far?”

“It’s pretty fantastic for my first road trip,” Anna said, helping herself to deep-dish pizza and a margarita.

“It’s your first road trip?” Dean asked. He’d taken so many road trips he’d lost count. He just figured people took road trips all the time, whenever they could.

Anna shrugged, biting into her pizza. “It’s not like the opportunity has presented itself to me before. I’m glad we ran into you a few days ago, though.”

“It sounds like you’re all very spontaneous people,” Jess said. “Sam, why don’t we ever just take off and go somewhere like them? We always plan ahead, and then work gets in the way, and we don’t go anywhere.”

“We can’t just plan to be spontaneous,” Sam argued, setting down his pizza so he could have his hands free for wild gesturing. That was how Sam talked best, with his hands. “The only way to do this is to not plan it at all.”

Jess made a face. “I would still like to plan to be spontaneous as soon as we get a chance.”

“That’s not being spontaneous,” Sam said, pursing his lips.

“Leave it all to me,” Jess said. “I’ll plan everything, and then I’ll let you know the day we’re leaving, so you’ll feel spontaneous.”

“Is anyone else starting to feel weird about the word spontaneous?” Anna wondered, sipping on her drink.

Everyone in the room laughed. Later in the evening, they decided to watch a movie. Since Dean and Castiel—but mostly Castiel—hated the cold, they opted for watching a movie at home. It took longer to pick the movie than the movie lasted, but they finally picked _Psycho_.

Out of all the horror movies, Dean had seen, _Psycho_ easily made the top five more disturbing and eerie films. The best thing was that Norman Bates was so damn attractive, and it felt so wrong liking him because of how fucked up he was, but it was hard not to. Sam and Dean had seen that movie hundreds of times growing up, but apparently no one else in the room had seen it.

Dean watched for Castiel’s reaction to the ending. Castiel was sitting close to him, practically hiding in Dean’s shoulder at every jumpy part. Dean wrapped an arm around him, laughing at the endearing way he looked to Dean for protection. When the big reveal happened at the end, Castiel gaped at the screen, completely appalled.

Jess and Anna had started up a debate on whether or not the reveal was obvious. Jess voted yes, Anna voted no. Sam looked at Dean across the room, and he rolled his eyes. Dean answered the same way.

“I can’t believe this movie,” Castiel said.

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen this classic,” Dean said. “Not even read the book? Or seen the TV show based on the book?”

“This is not my favorite genre,” Castiel said, as a way of explanation.

Dean snorted. “You wrote a murder mystery and you don’t like thrillers?”

“My book had romance,” Castiel said.

Dean smiled, thinking back on his new favorite book. “You’re right, it did. And a very good one, at that.”

“Yeah?” Castiel looked up at him, leaning even closer.

“Made me weak in the knees,” Dean said, teasingly.

“Shut up,” Castiel said, rising from the couch. “Sam, Jess, thank you so much for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely home. I’m sorry to be such a bore, but I’m tired from the drive, and I would like to get some rest now.”

Dean got up, picking up both of their bags from the floor. “I’ll go with you. I’m tired, too.”

“I hope you feel right at home,” Jess said.

“Sorry we only have two guest rooms,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But both beds are big, so I’m sure Anna or Dean won’t mind sharing.”

“He can stay with me,” Dean said.

“Are you really abandoning me?” Anna said. “I’m wide awake now!”

“Hey, that’s your own fault,” Dean said.

“I’m not tired,” Jess said, smiling kindly. “We can see another movie, if you want.”

Anna smiled back, and then she waved at Dean and Castiel. “Never mind, you guys. I’m gonna see another movie.”

Sam looked at Dean and he gave him two thumbs-up as he rounded the corner to go up the stairs.

Dean cocked his head, confused by the gesture. “What?” he mouthed, but Sam shook his head, turning his attention back to the screen.

His brother could be quite cryptic sometimes.

 

*

 

Entering Dean’s room again felt surreal. It was like entering home, or better yet, returning home. A small home he would always know existed in Chicago. And he had the pleasure of sharing it with Castiel tonight.

They had a routine, he and Castiel, and it worked well. Castiel took up the bathroom first while Dean changed in the room, and then they switched. When Castiel opened the bedroom door again, Dean was still stepping into his sweatpants.

“Shit,” Castiel said, walking back out. “My apologies,” he called from the other side of the door.

Dean laughed, slipping into his pants. He went to open the door. “Now you’re embarrassed to see me in my underwear? You took my pants off last night before you moved me to the sidewalk.”

“Oh, right,” Castiel said, smiling. “I suppose I’m having an off day.”

“I’ll say.” Dean hovered at the door. “You can look through my sketches.”

Castiel looked at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, they’re in my bag. If you’re serious about writing that graphic novel together, then you should know what you’re getting into.”

“Thank you, Dean. I’ll be very careful with them.”

Dean went to the bathroom, and he stood in front of the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked at himself for a while, wondering for a fleeting second if Castiel could ever be interested in him. But then he realized that Castiel was his friend, a very new friend. Dean shouldn’t think about those things. He could mess up what he had with him. And they still had a few days left on their trip. They didn’t need to be awkward.

Once Dean finished his bathroom routine, he headed back into his room. He found Castiel in bed, flipping through Dean’s sketches by the lamplight.

Dean crawled into bed, trying not to disrupt him. He lay on his back, looking at the green walls while Castiel continued perusing his art.

“These are all stunning,” Castiel said, closing the book. “I think we’re going to make a great team when we write our novel.”

Dean turned to him. “Could we really make it happen?”

“Of course we can,” Castiel said, shifting to his side, facing Dean. “We can do anything we want.”

“Where have you been all my life, Cas?” Dean said, more like a rhetorical question, but Castiel pondered on it.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Castiel said.

Dean looked away, trying to hide the blood that was rushing to his face. “When I left on my trip, I never thought I would end up here, at my brother’s house, in a room that’s my own, with you. How did this happen? I usually have shit luck.”

“Dean,” Castiel said, and Dean looked at him again. Castiel placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone. “You’re going to have to stop with that superstitious belief that you are unlucky. You aren’t.”

“I have to believe you, don’t I? Today has been a really good day. I have no choice but to believe you.”

“Yes,” Castiel said. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Dean stared at Castiel for what felt like a small eternity, thinking long and hard on what he wanted to do, and what he should do. What he wanted to do went completely against what he should do, which was turn around and attempt to sleep. But somewhere in his subconscious he knew that he would never go to sleep without doing what he wanted to do.

Dean licked his lips, and he leaned forward. The responsible part of his brain stopped right before he could finish what he started. He never took his eyes off of Castiel, and it was obvious he knew what Dean had been about to do. Dean knew he should explain himself, so he started, “Cas—”

Castiel closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Dean’s, soft and warm. With his hand still on his cheek, Castiel pulled Dean’s face closer, moving his lips slowly against his, making the moment last and the feeling linger.

They pulled away at the same time, staring at each other.

Dean heaved a sigh. “Cas.”

Castiel bent forward to kiss him again, on the edge of his lips, and then on his lips again. This time, Dean moved his hand to pull Castiel closer, dragging him until he was on top of him. Castiel straddled his lap, aligning their bodies perfectly. Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s hair, opening his lips when Castiel’s tongue tried to force them open. Dean felt Castiel’s hands underneath his shirt, moving to touch everything they could. Soft fingers moved to Dean’s face again, cupping his cheeks with tenderness.

Dean gasped, breaking off the kiss to press short, hungry kisses down Castiel’s neck, nipping into the sensitive skin there.

“Dean,” Castiel said, pulling away.

Dean reached after him, almost instinctively. “I’m sorry. Did I step over the line?”

“No,” Castiel laughed quietly. “No, you’re doing everything right.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Dean asked as Castiel rolled off of him.

Castiel went back to laying on his side, facing Dean, and Dean did the same, until they were both close enough that Dean felt Castiel’s warm breath when he spoke.

“I really like you,” Castiel said, and his words were unwavering. “I don’t want to move too fast. You can’t rush these things,” he said, repeating Dean’s words from earlier.

Dean raised his eyebrows, brushing back Castiel’s hair. “I wouldn’t want that either.”

“You were about to kiss me,” Castiel said, slapping Dean’s arm gently. “And then you didn’t.”

Dean laughed. “I thought it would make you mad.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“It just made more sense for you not to want to kiss me,” Dean said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Idiot,” Castiel said, kissing Dean’s temple. “I’m really very tired.” He reached over Dean to turn off the lamplight.

Dean smiled in the darkness when he felt Castiel’s arm draping around his body. “I didn’t know you were a cuddler.”

“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel said, sighing contentedly.

“Goodnight,” Dean said, searching for Castiel in the darkness, until his lips found his once more.


	4. Day 4

Waking up in bed with Castiel was not a new experience for Dean. Waking up in bed with Castiel’s arm wrapped around his body, however, was a very new experience, and a very pleasant one, as well. Dean felt Castiel’s breath on the back of his neck and he closed his eyes again, leaning back against the warm body behind him for a few more minutes before slowly slipping out of bed.

Castiel looked peaceful in bed with the blanket wrapped around him. He snuggled into himself when Dean left, but he didn’t wake up.

Dean sighed, glancing at Castiel for another second before tiptoeing out of his bedroom. He went into the bathroom, and when he came back out, he heard someone in the kitchen.

Downstairs, Sam was cooking breakfast. The sight was unusual because as far as Dean remembered, Sam hating cooking of any kind. Maybe things changed when he got married. God, did Dean even know Sammy anymore?

“Hey, man,” Sam said, as Dean stepped into the kitchen. “How’d you sleep?”

“Really well, actually,” Dean said, yawning. “Jess still asleep?”

“Yep,” Sam said. “She’ll come down as soon as she smells the bacon, though.”

“And Anna?”

“Pretty sure she’s still out,” Sam said. “I don’t know how late she was up with Jess, but I couldn’t make it past one.”

“Old man,” Dean said, leaning against the counter while Sam cracked a few eggs. “When did you start cooking?”

Sam shrugged. “A while back. I wanted to surprise Jess with breakfast in bed the first month of our marriage. She loved it. But then I just of stopped. You know, it happens. I still make her breakfast, but now we eat it at the table.”

“Whoever said romance is dead clearly never met you, Sammy.” Dean smiled, clapping Sam’s shoulder. “You got coffee?”

“Yeah, it’s almost ready,” Sam said. “Grab a mug.”

Dean searched through the cabinets for a mug, and grabbed a big red one. He waited for the coffee maker to finish making the coffee. The two of them stood in silence for a moment.

“So, did you break in your new bed last night?” Sam asked.

“Comfy bed, yeah,” Dean said, distracted. Thinking about his bed reminded him that Castiel was still sleeping in it, with his wild hair and warm breath and soft hands.

“Alright, I gotta ask because you can’t take a hint,” Sam said. “What the hell is going on between you and Cas?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. Did Sam hear them last night? It was just one kiss. Well, more than one, but it was still mostly innocent.

Sam scoffed. “I saw the way you two looked at each other.”

“What, like friends? ‘Cause we’re friends…”

“Friends. Right.” Sam rolled his eyes, scrambling the eggs. “And I was born yesterday.”

“Come on,” Dean said. “What do you want me to tell you? We hit it off. He’s a nice guy.”

“He’s a _nice guy_? Dean, please.”

“Well, he is!” Dean folded his arms. “Do you want to know what happened on the first day of our trip? I got mugged. Some British woman mugged me, took all my money, my phone, my fucking dignity. And guess who was there for me? Cas. He walked me to my room, he gave me booze, he listened to me. I can’t even remember the last time I had a friend like that.” A friend he made out with and who said he really liked him.

“What the hell? Are you okay?” Sam asked, eyes widened.

“I’m fine.” Dean waved him off.

“So, that’s it? You’re just friends?” Sam wondered.

“Why does it matter?” Dean asked.

“Because, Dean, I want to know that you’re happy,” Sam said. “After everything that happened, I just want to be sure. Sometimes happiness can just slip through your fingers.”

Dean looked at his brother, and the tiredness in his eyes. “I know, Sammy.”

Sam sighed. “I’m here for you, Dean. Always.”

“I know that, too.” Dean smiled sideways. He leaned closer, and then whispered, “Do you want me to tell you the truth? We kissed.”

“Who kissed?”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Me and Cas.”

“What?” Sam nearly shouted.

“Shut up,” Dean hissed. “It happened so fast. We didn’t really talk about it. He said he liked me.” Dean realized he sounded like a schoolgirl, but he didn’t give a damn.

“Wow. So, what are you going to do about it?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean? I’m not going to do anything.” Shaking his head, Dean poured his coffee and took a sip. “It was just a kiss.”

“You know it’s never just a kiss,” Sam said.

“What do you want me to say? Am I attracted to him? Hell yeah. That’s out of the question. The guy’s gorgeous. But I’m fucked up.” Dean took another sip of coffee. “I’m still convinced lightning will strike me as soon as I walk out the door. Bad luck follows me everywhere, Sammy. I have nothing to offer him. He can’t possibly want that.”

“That’s not for you to decide,” Sam said, running a hand through his hair. “And if you don’t want anything serious, you should tell him.”

“I don’t know what I want anymore,” Dean said. He thought that kissing Castiel had been great, amazing, and he’d love to do it again. But then, what? “We hardly know each other.”

“You’re on a road trip with the guy,” Sam said. “It’s as good a time to get to know him.”

“I. Am. Starving,” Jess said, entering the kitchen. “Good morning, boys. Where is my coffee?”

“I’ll pour you a cup,” Dean offered.

“This is why you’re my favorite brother-in-law,” Jess said.

“I’m your only brother-in-law,” Dean said, handing her a cup of coffee.

Jess smiled, pulling Sam down to kiss his cheek. “Still my favorite.”

Dean smiled at Sam and Jess, at the easiness of their marriage. Dean wondered if he would ever have something like that with someone in the future, way in the future. He shouldn’t think that far ahead, though. He still had Castiel to figure out.

 

*

 

It was a bit later when Castiel appeared at the kitchen, with messy hair and sleepy eyes. He smiled at Dean as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, everyone,” Castiel said.

Sam grinned at Dean over his coffee. “Morning, Cas. Did you sleep well?”

“Very well, thank you,” Castiel said politely. He sat down at the table next to Dean.

“Sorry I made so much food you can’t eat,” Sam said. “There’s toast, though.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Sam. Toast will be enough. Do you happen to have some jam?”

“Yeah, let me get it for you,” Sam said, getting up.

“You have a lovely home, Jess,” Castiel said, sipping his coffee. He, too, drank it black.

Jess beamed. “Thank you, Castiel. You know, it’s been so great having you all here. Your sister was such great company. We stayed up so late just talking.”

“I thought you were watching a movie,” Dean said.

Sam returned to the table with the jam and handed it to Castiel. He gave a knowing look to Dean and a thumbs up before he sat back down. _Way to be subtle, Sammy._

“We just got to talking after a while,” Jess said, shrugging. “She has a really interesting job. She also told me about your road trip so far. Dean, did you really make some random guy at a bar sing to Castiel?”

Dean glanced over at Castiel, who was already blushing. “Yeah, we were doing this back and forth pranking thing. I just had to top him. We’re taking a break, for now.”

“Why didn’t anybody wake me up for breakfast?” Anna barged into the kitchen, looking fresh out of the shower. “By the way, you have great water pressure.”

Dean couldn’t believe how easy all of them fit in the house. For a second, he could almost feel at home. And not just because he had his own bedroom here, but because this was starting to feel like a family again. Even with Castiel and Anna present. It was a strange, pleasant feeling.

After breakfast, Dean washed the dishes while Sam and Jess played a round of poker with Anna, who insisted could beat their asses. Castiel was supposed to have joined them, but instead he snuck into the kitchen with Dean.

“Do you need any help?” Castiel asked, going over to the sink.

Dean handed Castiel a wet plate. “You can dry while I wash.”

“Perfect,” Castiel said, grabbing a clean towel to dry the dishes with. He worked meticulously, in silence. Dean spared him a few glances to see the way he focused so much on the simple task of drying dishes.

“I was thinking we should get back on the road before it gets dark today,” Dean said, handing Castiel a glass.

“Sure, that would probably be for the best,” Castiel said. “We don’t want to get too sidetracked.”

Dean looked at him, and caught him looking back. They stayed there for a moment, just staring at each other without saying a word. “Cas, I…I don’t think I should have tried to kiss you last night.”

It took a moment for Castiel to react to that. “What?”

“I’m still trying to figure out what’s going on in my life,” Dean said, trying to come up with something that would erase that look in Castiel’s face. “I’m trying to come back to the world of the living, in some ways. After everything that happened, after being away from Sam, I’m trying to wake up again, from that life where I did nothing but get up to go to work. And you and I, we get each other. We have fun. And that means everything to me.”

“Do you mean to tell me you regret kissing me?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

“No, no, of course not!” Dean said, quickly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t overheard. “No, what I meant to say is that, I don’t know what that kiss meant, for us, and it seems to have only complicated what we had before.”

“Do you think we’re complicated now?” Castiel asked, furrowing his brow. He looked just as confused as Dean felt.

“Well, maybe not now,” Dean said. “But it would be, later, when we end this road trip and get back to real life. You go back to writing, and I go back to working full time at a job that drives me insane.”

Castiel took a breath. “I’m sorry, is this about me or about your job?”

“It’s about everything,” Dean said, shaking his head. “This road trip is making us forget that life isn’t like this. We can’t just take off and go to another state with strangers and make out because that’s not real life.”

“But that’s exactly what we did,” Castiel said. “Why are you so afraid of change?”

“I’m not afraid,” Dean said, and he gave up on the dishes, instead gripping onto the sink until he found his footing again. “I just don’t want to forget reality. I’m not you, Cas. I don’t do the romance thing. I live my reality and don’t go chasing after my other half in all the wrong places.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Alright. There’s no need to overreact. We kissed, Dean. I wasn’t asking for marriage.”

“See, you see,” Dean said. “Things are already getting weird between us. This is not what I wanted.”

Castiel sighed. “Calm down, okay?” Castiel placed a hand to Dean’s shoulder, tentatively. “If you don’t want to make out anymore, we won’t. Forget what I said last night. You don’t need to do me any favors.”

“No, Cas, you’re not understanding me,” Dean said. He didn’t want to make Castiel feel undesirable either. Because Dean _did_ want him. He just had to accept things would never be that easy for them.

“You don’t have to explain,” Castiel said. “We’re friends. We can go back to pranking each other senseless. Isn’t that what you want? Besides, it’s your turn to get me back for the sidewalk thing. Do your best.” Castiel dropped his hand from Dean’s shoulder, turning back to the living room. “I’m going to see if I can still join in on the game.”

There was something in Castiel’s eyes that Dean didn’t like. He had lost that brightness in them. But Dean couldn’t believe that it had been his doing. He was just trying to save what they already had. Dean was a mess, and he would mess everything up.

 

*

 

It was late in the afternoon when they decided to get back on the road. Anna said she was good to drive again, so Castiel handed over the car keys. It took a long while to get Anna to stop her engaging conversation with Jess and get in the car. Castiel said goodbye to Sam and Jess, giving them both hugs, which were unexpected but nonetheless welcome.

Dean walked up to Jess and kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her. “You take care of yourself and my brother,” he whispered to her.

“Always,” Jess whispered back. “Come back to see us again soon,” she said when they pulled away.

“I’ll do my best,” Dean said. He turned to Sam. “Hey, thank you for having us, Sammy. Me, especially.”

“Are we really doing this?” Sam asked. “You know this is your home, too.”

Dean smiled before he nearly tackled Sam to the ground with his hug. “Be good, Sammy.”

When they pulled away, Sam looked over Dean’s shoulder, at the Impala. Castiel was already sitting in the backseat, waiting. “He’s a good guy, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “I know. Too good for me.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “If you keep playing that pity card, you won’t get anywhere in this life.”

Dean punched Sam’s arm, lightly. “I’ll call you both later.”

“Until next time,” Jess said, going over to Sam, wrapping her arm around him. They waited there, on the sidewalk, as Dean got into the Impala, and Anna drove them away.

 

*

 

Since Dean had given up on choosing the music, he let Anna put one of her CDs on. She blasted Lady Gaga as loud as she could, and danced along to all the songs.

At times, Dean looked behind his chair to see Castiel. Despite what Castiel said, things were already different between them. There was a sadness in Castiel’s face that hadn’t been there before. It was something Dean didn’t want to read into, though. He tried to catch Castiel’s eyes and give him smiles along the way, which Castiel returned easily. He wasn’t angry, at least.

“We’re halfway there,” Anna announced three hours into their drive. “I’m getting kind of hungry, though. Should we stop for a late-night dinner?”

“Are we out of snacks?” Dean asked.

“Did I stutter?” Anna said, narrowing her eyes at Dean. “I want a proper dinner.”

“We ate at the house,” Dean said.

“You can’t tell me when I’m supposed to be hungry,” Anna said, raising both her hands in the air.

“Hey,” Dean said, sitting up straight. “Hands on the wheel at all times.”

“We’re going to dinner,” Anna said.

“Fine, sure, whatever,” Dean said, leaning back down.

“There’s a sports bar on this exit,” Anna said, already taking it. “We’re all good on it, right?”

“Does our vote matter to you right now?” Dean asked.

Anna laughed, shaking her head. “Not at all.”

“Cas,” Dean said, glancing behind his seat. He found Castiel asleep in the backseat. “Shit. He’s sleeping.”

“We’ll wake him up,” Anna said, pulling into the bar. “I’m starving, let’s go.”

“I’ll wake him up,” Dean said, opening up the backseat. Castiel, who was leaning against the door, nearly collapse to the ground, but Dean managed to catch him. “Rise and shine, sugar.”

Castiel groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Where are we?”

“Sports bar,” Dean said. “Late night dinner, courtesy of your sister.”

“Why do we always listen to her?” Castiel asked, running a hand through his messy hair, only making it worse.

“Well, she pays for me, so I sort of have to,” Dean said. “You don’t.”

Castiel almost smiled. “Let’s go.”

Dean helped Castiel to his feet in case he was still wobbly from sleep. Castiel leaned away from Dean as they walked up to the place.

Anna picked a booth at the corner, isolated from the rowdiness near the bar. There was apparently a very important basketball game that nobody could miss.

“What to eat, that is the question,” Anna said, reading over her menu.

Dean looked up at her. Anna and Castiel were sitting together again, while Dean sat across from them. Back to normal, maybe.

“I’m not hungry,” Castiel said. “I’ll just have a drink. As a matter of fact, I’ll go order it at the bar.” He was up and out of his seat in the blink of an eye.

“He’s acting weird,” Anna said, briefly glancing at him before returning her attention to her menu.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said, following Castiel with his eyes as he sat on a stool at the bar. Castiel dug his fingers in his hair as he waited for his drink. Dean had the urge to walk up to him and take him in his arms. But The last thing Castiel would want is for Dean to ruin everything. Again.

“Is there something I should know?” Anna asked.

Dean shook his head. “No. Nothing I can think of.”

“If you say so,” Anna said.

They ordered their food. Dean and Anna ate mostly in silence because Dean kept looking for Castiel at the bar. He was just trying to make sure he didn’t get too drunk. They had only known each other for a few days, but Dean had never seen Castiel drink so much.

“I read Cas’s new novel,” Dean said.

Anna gasped. “Why didn’t you tell him to let _me_ read it? We talked about this.”

“It didn’t come up,” Dean said.

“Bullshit,” Anna said. “You know my brother has a thing for you, and you took advantage of it.”

“That’s not true,” Dean said, quickly. “Why would you think that? You got it all wrong, let me tell you. Me and Cas? That’s not a thing. We’re friends. You don’t know what Cas feels. We just met, anyway. What do _you_ know?”

Anna stared at Dean for a moment before she laughed. “Okay, now you really got me curious. What the hell happened?”

“ _Nothing_ happened, Anna,” Dean said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ve just been spending too much time together.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Anna said.

“Yeah, it is, and you know why? Because as soon as we get home, Cas will disappear right out of my life,” Dean said. “And I’m never going to hear from you or him again, and things will go back to the way they’ve always been.”

“Whoa,” Anna said. “You have some serious issues to work out, Dean. Who do you think we are? We’re not some figment of your imagination. People don’t just disappear. We’re friends. We live so close to each other. And even if we didn’t, there’s no reason for us to lose touch. Unless, is that what you want?”

“You sound just like your brother,” Dean said.

“Just relax,” Anna said. “Castiel and I aren’t going anywhere. And anyway, this road trip isn’t over yet.”

“You’re right,” Dean said, nodding. He’d been premeditating losing his friends, but he still had four days with them. He would ruin his own trip just thinking about having to say goodbye to them.

Anna leaned forward. “So, tell me about Castiel’s new book.”

“I don’t know if I should,” Dean said, looking back at the bar.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Anna said, and her entire face lit up. “My brother is so talented.”

“Yeah, yeah, he is,” Dean said, and smiled in Castiel’s direction, who was currently inhaling a giant margarita. “I should probably go talk to him.”

“Seriously, Dean, what the hell happened?” Anna asked. “You guys were fine yesterday. And this morning, now that I think about it. What did you do?”

Dean scoffed. “Why do you assume _I_ did something?”

“Well, you’re looking pretty guilty right about now,” Anna said, narrowing her eyes. “Spit it out.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “I’ll fix this.”

“Fix what?”

“Whatever it is I need to fix so Cas and I can go back to being friends,” Dean said.

Anna shook her head. “I’m going to order myself a drink now thanks to you.”

“You’re driving, remember?” Dean said.

“Oh, hush you,” Anna said.

Dean mustered up courage before getting out of his seat. The short walk to Castiel felt eternal. Dean had sweaty hands by the time he got there, and he couldn’t immediately look Castiel in the eye. He sat down on the stool beside him and ordered a beer.

“Hey,” Dean said, looking at Castiel’s hands on his drink. It was probably the biggest margarita the place had to offer. “How many of those have you had?”

“Two,” Castiel said. “Might go for a third.”

“Trying to get drunk?”

Castiel snorted. “Perceptive.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, unable to hold it in any longer. “I hurt you, and I’m sorry, Cas.” He took a deep breath, though it was shaky. “Last night, I knew I shouldn’t have done that. Something told me it was a terrible idea. I hate that I was right. I hate that we’re not even talking to each other now. I wish we could go back to our stupid pranks and planning our future graphic novel. I—I don’t like _this_ , what we have now.”

For a moment, there was nothing but silence from Castiel. It went on long enough that Dean finally looked at him. Castiel was simply staring at the drink in his hands, stirring his straw.

“Yeah, I know,” Castiel muttered, locking eyes with Dean. There a smile in his eyes, although it hadn’t reached his lips yet. “I enjoyed our pranks.”

“Me too,” Dean said.

“May I ask you something, though?” Castiel wondered.

Dean blinked. “Sure. Anything.”

“Why are you so afraid of _us_?” Castiel tilted his head in that curious way of his, watching Dean with caution.

Dean looked away. “I don’t know. Many reasons. I wish I could spell it out for you, the way it is in my head. I have to work through my issues before I can bring you into them.”

Castiel nodded. “Friends, then?”

Dean caught Castiel’s smile and returned it. “Absolutely.”

“We should get going,” Castiel said, sipping the last of his drink. “We’re close to our destination.”

“Yeah, and let’s just hope Anna isn’t too drunk to drive by now,” Dean said.

Anna was not too drunk to drive, or so she claimed. They left the bar a little too late, and since they only had a short drive ahead of them, Dean offered to drive.

“It should be fine,” he said, taking over the keys. “I’m the least drunk person among us, anyway.”

Castiel rode shotgun while Anna sprawled in the backseat. The night was windy, but it felt good with the windows rolled down. Once Dean got on the highway, he felt at ease. The tension he had with Castiel was dimmer now, and he felt even better when he turned to Castiel and saw him smiling at him from the passenger seat. It was like nothing had ever gone wrong between them. Like they were back to normal. And that was exactly what Dean wanted. He would try to forget about that kiss. It was for the best.

For just a short moment, Dean got distracted, and the next thing he knew, there was a deer in the middle of the road. The two-lane highway only allowed Dean to move to the left, where there was oncoming traffic, or to the right, to go completely off the road. In the sudden moment of panic, Dean opted to go right, rolling down a short hill and eventually landing right up against a tree. There was no airbag left in his old Impala, so the only thing that prevented a worse impact was their seatbelts.

Gasping, Dean unbuckled the tight seatbelt that was pressing against his chest. He looked quickly to his right, where he saw that Castiel was knocked out on his seat.

“Cas!” Dean screamed, maneuvering in the tight space to crawl in front of him, trying to shake him awake.

“Dean?” Anna said from the backseat. She was on the floor of the backseat. She didn’t look hurt, but she looked shaken. “Castiel!” She threw open the back door and then the passenger door.

Dean hadn’t realized he was straddling Castiel’s lap, trying to bring him to consciousness. He moved off of Castiel and climbed out of the car. He fell to the ground when his legs gave out, possibly from the fear coursing through him.

“He’s breathing,” Anna said, checking Castiel’s pulse. “Call an ambulance, Dean.”

“Shit, yeah,” Dean said. And then he remembered he didn’t have a phone. Instead of asking for one, Dean reached into Castiel’s pocket and took his phone. The phone was intact. Before he moved away again, he noticed the trickling of blood down Castiel’s temple. He was bleeding. He hit his head on the crash. And it was all Dean’s fault.

“Dean, come on!” Anna rushed him.

Dean shook out of his momentary freeze and he dialed for an ambulance. He couldn’t look away from Castiel and Anna as he did. And when he was done with the call, he sat on the ground in front of them, digging his fingers through his hair. What had he done? What had his shit luck caused? His friends were hurt because of him. He did this. He hurt them like he knew he would.

“Hey, it’s okay, Dean,” Anna said, when she heard his heavy breathing.

Oh, God. He was losing it. Again. He was losing it. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to hide this. He couldn’t breathe because the oxygen was all gone. He had a boulder on his chest and it was weighing down on him. There was nothing but pitch black surrounding him. But he could hear Anna’s voice in the distance.

“Dean? Dean? What’s wrong? Dean, talk to me.”

He wanted to shout so she could hear him, but he was out of breath. He was underwater and he could not breathe.

And then he felt her arms around him, anchoring him back to the surface, to the shore, and Dean opened his eyes, realizing he’d had them closed for a long time now. He could see Anna again, see the fear clear in her face, but he saw the braveness that was there as well. The weight of her arms was heavier than the weight on his chest. Dean felt the air going back into his lungs again. He felt his arms wrapping around Anna, tightening himself to her because he wasn’t sure how to proceed without the solidity of her presence.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Anna whispered into his ear. “It’s okay, I promise.”

“Cas,” Dean whispered back, because that was the only thing he could say anymore. “Cas. Cas. Cas.”

“He’s okay, too,” Anna said. “We’re all okay. Just hang on tight, okay? I can hear the ambulance.”

“Cas,” Dean whispered again.

 

*

 

The waiting room was nearly empty. It must not have been a busy night at the hospital. Dean was holding a Styrofoam cup with tea in his hands that Anna had given him. He was trying to remember the last time he had a panic attack that felt that bad, but he stopped trying to remember. He knew the answer, and it wasn’t something he wanted to think of at the moment. All he knew was that he owed so much to Anna. He didn’t know what he would have done without her taking charge. If it had only been Dean and Castiel, what the hell would have happened to them out there?

Anna was currently talking to Castiel’s doctor. When she came back to sit on the chair beside Dean, she looked relieved.

“Doctor said Castiel has a concussion,” Anna said. “He’s still out of it, but we can go see him.”

Dean looked at her. “Is he going to be okay? I mean, is this going to cause permanent damage?”

“He said it wasn’t so bad,” Anna said, although Dean couldn’t tell if she was lying.

They went into Castiel’s room. It was colder in here than it was out in the waiting room. Dean took the chair beside Castiel’s bed while Anna stood there holding Castiel’s hand.

“He looks so small,” Anna said, squeezing Castiel’s hand.

Castiel’s lips were chapped and his face was drained of color. It was nerve-wracking, seeing Castiel remain unconscious. Dean couldn’t believe that Castiel was really okay until he opened his eyes and said something. How could he be sure of anything when Castiel hadn’t woken up yet?

Anna grabbed the other chair in the room and sat on the other side of Castiel’s bed. She folded her legs on it and laid her head on her knees.

“I bet you never thought this road trip would turn out this bad,” Dean said, adding a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

Anna snorted. “You could say that.”

“I should have warned you,” Dean said. “This is sort of my everyday life.”

Anna shook her head, staring at her brother. “You’re so hard on yourself, Dean. If you could just lighten up a bit, you’d see you’re not as misfortunate as you think you are.”

Dean looked at Castiel, too, silently calling his name in hopes of getting him to wake up. “Cas, he’s really into love stories, isn’t he?”

“He’s always been like that,” Anna said. “Ever since I can remember, he’s been writing romance. He went through a Meg Ryan phase, too. He loved all her movies. I watched them with him and teased him about it, but I liked them, too. When he wrote a new story, I read it, too.” Anna looked at Dean. “I’m usually his first reader. You must be special.”

Dean didn’t know if it was pride or guilt that he felt at hearing that. He wanted to be worthy of Castiel’s affection, but he felt less deserving of it now more than ever. After what he did to him, all of it, how could Castiel ever forgive him?

And in that moment, Castiel stirred, groaning.

“Castiel,” Anna said, bolting out of her chair.

Dean did the same, leaning as close as he could to him.

“Anna,” Castiel said, blinking up at his sister. He searched the room after he met her eyes, and then he looked at Dean. “Dean.”

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked.

Castiel groaned again. “Like I hit my head pretty hard.”

Anna laughed, softly. “That you did, Castiel.”

“What happened to the Impala?” Castiel asked, touching a hand to his head in obvious discomfort.

“Do you need more painkillers?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine,” Castiel said, closing his eyes briefly.

“I’ll get the nurse,” Anna said, leaving the room.

Castiel tried to call her back, but he apparently gave up, too tired. “Dean, the Impala?”

Dean sighed, looking Castiel in the eye. “It’s not pretty. But the car’s the last thing that matters right now, Cas. We were both so worried about you. I…I didn’t think you were going to wake up.”

Castiel frowned. “I’m sorry about your car, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I can fix the stupid car. I wish I could fix you, too. Just put my fingers on your head and take all the pain away.”

“My angel,” Castiel said. And then he groaned again, holding his head.

“Headache’s pretty bad, huh?” Dean asked.

“A little,” Castiel said.

Anna returned with the nurse who had more medicine for Castiel. After the nurse left, Anna took her seat back again on her chair. Dean was sitting on the edge of Castiel’s bed now, and he wondered if he was invading his personal space, but Castiel assured him it was alright.

“Do you want some food?” Dean asked, digging through his jacket. “I have Skittles from the vending machine.”

“That’s not real food, Dean,” Anna pointed out.

“I’m not hungry, thank you.” Castiel shifted on the bed until the crease in his forehead disappeared.

“I think it’s time we call off this road trip,” Dean said. “We’ve been at it for four days and I almost got us all killed.”

Anna didn’t protest, but she looked at Castiel, waiting for his opinion.

“I want us to finish this trip,” Castiel said, looking from Anna to Dean. “I know how much this means to you. I’m just as intrigued about this place as you are, Dean.” He paused. “And if we’re going to work on a graphic novel together, we need inspiration.”

Dean grinned. “You still want to do that with me?”

“Yes,” Castiel said. “I’m not ready for this to end.”

“Me neither,” Dean said, reaching for Castiel’s hand and holding it gently between both of his.

“I hate to break up your little love fest—which is gross, by the way—and remind you both that we no longer have a car.”

“Technicalities,” Castiel said.

“I could fix it,” Dean said.

“What?” Castiel and Anna both asked at the same time.

“I could fix the car,” Dean said. “It wouldn’t be the first time I wrecked it, or the first time I fixed it. We just need to find the parts and a place for me to work.”

“How long would that take?” Anna asked.

“I’m not talking about restoring it to its pristine condition,” Dean said. “I’m talking getting it up and running again. It should take about a day, at the most.”

Anna raised her eyebrows. “Wow, Dean. Who would have thought you were so savvy with the cars?”

“I don’t like to brag,” Dean said.

“Sure you don’t,” Anna said.

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand. “You should get some rest, Dean. You too, Anna. I don’t know how much longer they’ll keep me here, but I know you’re both tired.”

“We’re waiting here until you’re discharged,” Dean said. “No question about it.”

“That’s right,” Anna said, folding her arms.

“I’m not a child,” Castiel protested. “I can fend for myself.”

“Good for you,” Dean said. “But we’re staying here.”

Anna laughed. “Hand me those Skittles, Dean. I’m hungry again.”

“Oh, so now you think my Skittles are real food?” Dean said, taking out the bag from his jacket and tossing it over to Anna.

“Shut up,” Anna said, scrunching her nose.

Castiel shook his head, smiling at each of them. “I’m really starting to reconsider this road trip if I’m going to have to be stuck with you two.”

“I’m on my best behavior,” Anna said. “It’s Dean who needs to watch his attitude.”

“Yeah, right,” Dean said.

Dean held onto Castiel’s hand even as he moved back to his chair to give Castiel more room on his bed. After an hour or so, Anna moved to the small couch in the bedroom. Dean leaned his head on the edge of the bed when his eyes got too tired, and he felt Castiel’s fingers carding through his hair. The touch was soft and soothing. It instantly put Dean at ease, the same way the chilly wind had earlier, before the wreck.

The thought of losing Castiel, regardless of his relationship to him, was painful. After four days of knowing him, Castiel mattered to Dean. He mattered so much it was scary. Castiel and Anna.

Dean could not bear the thought of losing either of them.


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been so bad with updates, but life got busy all of a sudden. I'm fond of this story, and I plan to stick with it until it's finished. So, it might take a while, but it'll definitely be updated.

Dean found a junkyard in Lewisburg, Ohio, which was the closest town they had found after the car accident. They were so close to their destination, just about three hours away. Dean was more than ready to get there, especially without any further complications.  

In the morning, Castiel had been discharged from the hospital, and he’d offered on accompanying Dean and Anna to get the parts for the Impala. But after much insistence from Dean, he agreed to stay back at the motel and get some rest. Dean had found a movie on TV for him to watch so he wouldn’t get too bored or antsy. Although cheesy, _City of Angels_ was a classic. Probably the best Nicholas Cage film out there. Castiel had no complaints.

Treading beside him was Anna, snapping pictures of the area surrounding the junkyard right after they both climbed out of the tow truck that transported the broken Impala. It wasn’t easy looking at her, so beaten up, but it was nothing compared to seeing Castiel knocked out and bleeding. The Impala was the least of his concerns.

Anna paid the tow truck driver before they headed inside the rusty place.

“Do you really need to document this day?” Dean asked, covering his face when Anna angled the camera at him.

“Of course I do,” Anna said. “Every moment of this road trip matters. Even the bad ones. And after yesterday, this day can’t be any worse. Keep your head up, Dean.”

“Don’t you jinx it,” Dean warned her, putting his hand over the camera lenses.

“You’re so superstitious,” Anna said, groaning.

“And for a damn good reason,” Dean said. He didn’t feel like going through the evidence that he was a bad luck charm, but the proof was there.

As they entered the junkyard, they were greeted by an older, bearded man wearing a plaid shirt and an old dirty ball cap. He didn’t look impressed when Anna snapped a shot of him.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Anna said, smiling innocently as she lowered her camera. “We’re on a road trip. Memories are important.”

“You don’t say,” the man said, shifting his gaze to Dean. “You gonna take a picture, too?”

“No, sir,” Dean said, raising his hands. “I don’t even have a cell phone with me.”

The man raised his eyebrows. “Very well. No more pictures, and we’re gonna get along just fine.”

“I’m Anna and this is Dean,” she said, extending her hand eagerly. “Let me tell you, this is such a beautiful place. It’s quite gloomy, but I like it. The spaciousness makes it feel compacted. It’s an artistic juxtaposition.”

The man grunted, shaking her hand. “It’s just a junkyard.”

“It’s a really cool junkyard,” Anna said.

After a moment of scowling at both of them, the man said, “Name’s Bobby. Don’t break anything while you’re in here.”

“We might need some help,” Anna said, looking at Dean, expectantly. “You see, yesterday we had a bit of an accident, and my friend here is trying to restore his car. It’s an old model.”

“Yeah, it’s a ’67 Chevy Impala,” Dean said, crossing his arms. “I took a look already, wrote down all the replacement parts needed.” Dean pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it. Hesitantly, he handed it over to Bobby, who was a bit intimidating, to be honest.

Bobby read through the list, nodding his head. “That’s a real old car, son. Real old.”

“I know, sir. My dad bought it long ago.” Dean always felt strange referring to his dad since he had no recollection of him in the four years he’d known him. All Dean knew about his father was through old stories and photographs. In most of his pictures, John stood proudly next to his Impala. After his passing, Dean’s mom was the sole owner, and she took good care of it. It was during the time she was sick that Dean started using it, leaving behind his old black Jeep. His mom had never officially given it to him, since there wasn’t a will after she died. Sam, the lawyer of the family, had insisted on her writing one up, but Dean had been against that. Writing a will only solidified her imminent death, and Dean couldn’t handle that. Not that it mattered. Dean hadn’t touched any of his mom’s possessions since she passed away.

“Nice car, though,” Bobby said, returning the paper to Dean. “You know how hard it is to find an exact model for the parts you’re looking for?”

“Yes, I do, sir,” Dean said, swallowing. He shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve wrecked that car many times before.”

Bobby made a sound that sounded like a small laugh, but Dean couldn’t be too sure. “Well, guess this is your lucky day, son. I got an old Impala in the back. Same year. Just got it a couple days ago. Engine’s a bust, and it’s not my type of car, or else I would have fixed it up for myself.”

“Are you serious?” Dean asked, eyes widening. He turned to Anna, not bothering to hide his surprise. Anna was grinning at him, her hand so close to the shutter of her camera. She was dying to capture this moment, but she resisted. Dean looked at Bobby again. “Can I go check it out it?”

“Go right ahead,” Bobby said, motioning with his hand.

Dean pulled Anna along, speed walking all the way to the other Impala. And then he saw it, a beautiful red copy of his car. The paint was chipped, and the tires all flat, but it was an extraordinary sight. Dean opened up the hood—which was one of the parts he needed—and found everything else he was looking for.

“Holy shit,” Dean said. “We found everything.”

“Hmm, wouldn’t you say that’s quite…lucky?” Without warning, Anna took another picture of Dean, looking stupidly giddy in front of the red Impala. He didn’t mind this time.

“I think I am, Anna,” Dean said. “I’m feeling lucky today.”

“ _Finally!_ Here, why don’t you do a model pose in front of the car.” Anna showed Dean how she wanted him to pose, which was absolutely ridiculous, but his good mood hadn’t faltered, so he tried it.

Dean closed the hood and sprawled on it on his back, spreading out his arms above him. Anna stood awkwardly over him, trying to get the best angle.

“This is weird,” Dean muttered.

“I’m a professional,” Anna said, taking a few different pictures.

“Do I look good?” Dean asked, winking as she snapped another shot.

“Always,” Anna said, laughing. “No wonder you drive my brother crazy.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re exaggerating.”

“Am I?” Anna asked from behind the camera. “Or are you just blind?”

“Why would he like me, anyway? I’m probably the most boring guy on earth. I work at an insurance company. He’s a writer. Doesn’t add up.”

Anna scoffed. “I’m pretty sure Castiel doesn’t measure likability through your occupation. Anyway, my brother hasn’t dated much since Zeke broke off the engagement. Shit. I always overshare.”

Dean stood up again, staring at Anna. “The guy he was engaged to after college broke it off? He didn’t say that.”

“Oh, so he did tell you about him,” Anna said, nodding to herself. “Okay, so I guess there’s no harm talking about it. Yes, Zeke was the love of Castiel’s life, or so he claimed. They met at university, and Zeke moved here with Castiel from England. They were planning their wedding, but then one day Zeke told Castiel he regretted everything. He said he was too young to get married, and that he missed home, so he just took off and he never heard from him again.”

“That’s a dick move,” Dean said, running a hand through his hair. He tried not to think about what he’d done to Castiel because it didn’t compare. _Right?_ “I can’t believe the asshole did that.”

“But my brother doesn’t break that easily,” Anna said. “He started writing his novels again, and he became pretty popular in the book world. Well, in the romance genre. He hasn’t had another serious relationship ever since. He claims he doesn’t need a life companion, just someone to pass the time with.”

The description Anna gave him of Castiel didn’t match the one Dean had come up with over the last few days. Dean had every impression that Castiel was a total romantic who believed strongly in love and would never do casual relationships. On the night they kissed, Castiel had urged Dean to stop because he wanted to take things slow. He didn’t want to rush whatever it was between them. And Dean had simply turned him down. Shut him out. Now he felt like an asshole.

“I…I guess we should go pay for the parts,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t want to leave Cas alone so long. He might need our help for something.”

“Good thinking,” Anna said, taking a final shot of the Impala by itself.

“I can hear that camera,” Bobby said, joining them in the back area.

“Crap,” Anna said, lowering the camera again. “It’s just my phone ringer. I set it to sound like my camera. Totally weird, but very believable.”

“Uh-huh,” Bobby said, standing in front of them. “You find all the stuff you need?”

“Everything,” Dean said, smiling. “My friend will be paying. She’s my sugar momma.”

“Shut up,” Anna said, shoving Dean away. “But he’s right, I’ll be taking care of the bill.”

Bobby looked from Anna to Dean, unamused. “Follow me to my office.”

Dean and Anna followed behind. After she paid, they carried all the parts outside, setting them down beside the Impala parked nearby.

“You got all the tools you need?” Bobby asked, motioning with his chin to the Impala.

“No, shit, I forgot,” Dean said, gaping at Anna. “I usually carry my toolbox in the trunk, but I took it out to fit my bags.”

“Well, that’s great,” Anna said.

“Hang on,” Bobby said, disappearing back inside the junkyard. When he came back, he had a big toolbox with him. “You can use mine. Just bring them back to my office when you’re done.”

Dean grinned, taking the toolbox. “Thank you so much, Bobby. You’re the best.”

Bobby grunted, though Dean could see a faint smile on his face before he went back inside.

“He’s a nice guy,” Anna said, turning back to Dean. “So, how can I help?”

 

*

 

Between the two of them, they managed to tear the Impala apart before putting it back together. Anna was a quick learner, and she was pretty strong thanks to her dutiful workout routines. They worked on the Impala outside the junkyard with Bobby’s permission, who was kind enough to bring them a few Cokes and Sandwiches for lunch.

“You really didn’t have to do that, Bobby,” Dean said.

“But we’ll gladly accept,” Anna said, already biting into her sandwich.

“You’re welcome,” Bobby said, going back inside.

Dean ate his lunch in the Impala, careful not to leave a mess. Wrecking the car was one thing, but crumbs were a real headache. Anna reminisced on their college years, bringing up all of their old friends. Dean realized he hadn’t stayed in touch with any of them, not even his old college roommate, Gabriel, who was a real jackass. The guy wasn’t that bad, honestly, but he had an odd sense of humor.

“I guess it’s easy to lose touch with people,” Anna said.

Dean nodded, swallowing the last of his food. He gave Anna a sideways glance. “I’m glad we ran into each other, you know. This trip wouldn’t have been the same without you and Cas.”

“Me too,” Anna said, beaming. “I had a hunch this trip would be good for all of us.”

Dean sighed, holding back his comment on the wreck he’d caused and Castiel’s injuries. “Can I borrow your phone? I wanna call Cas and see how he’s holding up. I’m sure the movie he was watching is over by now.”

“Let me talk to him when you’re done,” Anna said, handing over her cell phone. “I need to brag about my car makeover skills.”

Dean snorted. “You should trademark that.” He dialed Castiel’s number and walked a few steps away, out of earshot. Not that his conversation wouldn’t be appropriate for Anna, but he wanted to hear Castiel’s voice alone. He missed him. Dean wished he could be there with him watching a stupid angel movie and making sure he was fully recovered. _Because that’s what friends do._

Castiel’s deep voice answered with a simple, “This is Castiel,” and Dean smiled, digging his free hand into his jeans pocket.

“And I don’t want the world to see me, ‘cause I don’t think that they’d understand,” Dean sang, mockingly dramatic.

Castiel’s laughter rang on the other end of the line, and it filled Dean’s chest with warmth. “Hello, Dean,” he said.

“Hey,” Dean said, looking over his shoulder. Anna was busy taking pictures of the stack of tires near the entrance. “Is the movie over, or has the angel not fallen yet?”

“The angel has fallen long ago,” Castiel said, his voice soft and easy. None of their previous tension lingered today. Dean was incredibly relieved by that.

“That’s a shame,” Dean said. “I wish we’d seen the movie together.”

“I’ll watch it again with you,” Castiel said.

Dean smiled wider. “I’d like that.”

After a comfortable moment of silence, Castiel said, “How close are you and Anna to being done over there? It’s boring here.”

“I figured,” Dean said. “Check to see if there’s another Cage movie. Maybe _National Treasure_ is on.”

“I think I’ve had my fill of Nicholas Cage for the day, Dean.”

Dean laughed, hard, though it probably wasn’t that funny. Maybe he was tired. “You should have seen Anna today. She’s already taken about a hundred pictures, maybe more. Right now she’s photographing some tires. She seems to think the junkyard is art.”

“That sounds like my sister,” Castiel said.

“She asked to talk to you when I was done, but I don’t think I’m done with you yet.” Dean bit his lip, wondering how that sentence had come off sounding. Probably not so innocent.

Castiel was quiet for a moment. “No?”

“We have so much ground to cover,” Dean said, kicking a pebble on the ground. “Such vital information to go over. First things first, what did you have for lunch today?”

“Well, I’m glad you asked because I have so much to tell you,” Castiel said with a smile in his voice.

They talked on the phone for more than half an hour about nothing and everything. Dean was grateful not only for the small break from work, but mostly because he was learning a lot about Castiel through their conversation. Castiel shared details about his life in England, and his childhood, explaining in detail about the day he learned to ride a bike on his own. Somehow, Dean shared the story from his first day of high school, when he overslept and showed up in his Star Wars pajama bottoms. It took him all four years of high school to build up his reputation as a smooth guy, though he didn’t pull it off so well in college. Anna had been witnessed to that.

“You could ask her,” Dean said. “I’m sure she still remembers my humiliating love life during college.”

“I’d rather hear the stories from you,” Castiel said.

“I’ll tell you all of them,” Dean said. “But it can take a while.”

“Take all the time you need,” Castiel said.

Dean smiled, trying to make sense of the exchange that had just happened between them. This sounded a lot more than friends talking. Dean was aware that they’d both already crossed the friendship territory, but they were both being pretty forward now, maybe because this was the first time they weren’t interacting in person.

When he looked back over his shoulder again, he found Anna back at work with the Impala, completely unsupervised. Dean twisted around before he broke his neck and scrambled to Anna before she broke anything.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, still holding the phone to his ear. “Sorry, Cas, but your sister is messing up my work.”

“It’s _our_ work, Dean, don’t be rude,” Anna said, flipping back her hair. “I got tired of waiting. What are you even talking about with my brother, anyway? You saw him a few hours ago.”

“Stuff,” Dean said defensively. “I’ll see you soon, Cas. I’m handing the phone to Anna so she can bother you instead.”

“Bye, Dean,” was all Dean got to hear from Castiel’s voice before he handed over the phone back to its owner.

Dean inspected the Impala, making sure everything was as he’d left it, and it was, except for a few switches that had been changed. They were all in the right place, surprisingly. Anna would be so smug about that.

 

*

 

It was late in the evening when the Impala was finally done. All that was needed was a good paint job to blend in the red pieces with the black, but they agreed there was no time for that since Dean only had three days of vacation left. As long as the Impala ran, there was nothing holding them back.

Before heading back to the motel, Dean and Anna returned Bobby’s tool kit and said their goodbyes. Dean thought Bobby looked a bit sad to see both of them go, so he left him one of his business cards.

“In case you ever need life insurance,” Dean said.

“Is that a threat, son?” Bobby said, arching an eyebrow.

“Not at all,” Dean said. “Just doing my job. While I’m on vacation.”

Anna rolled her eyes, pulling Dean by the arm. “Let’s go. We’re already late. We promised Castiel we’d bring pizzas for dinner, and he’s been texting me like crazy.”

“Oh, right,” Dean said, smiling back to Bobby. “Take care, Bobby.”

“You do the same,” Bobby said, nodding from Dean to Anna.

Once they were back on the road, Anna behind the wheel, Dean felt lighter than ever. He’d decided not to dwell on what had happened in the last few days. He still believed he was a bad luck charm, but maybe he didn’t have to worry about that too much anymore. Maybe there was a way to climb out of the pit he kept falling into.

They got to the motel with the pizzas, and Castiel nearly bit his hand off grabbing a slice.

“I was starving,” Castiel said, groaning as the weird-looking vegan pizza hit his tongue. “You said you’d be home hours ago.”

“We thought we were done,” Anna said. “But then Dean found something else for us to do.”

“The turn signal light stopped working,” Dean said, giving her a look. “That wasn’t my fault.”

“You should have let me join you at least,” Castiel said, attacking the pizza as if there was no tomorrow. He looked at Dean with narrowed eyes. “I’m perfectly healthy.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the epic angel love story I left you watching,” Dean said, taking a bite of his (real) pizza.

Castiel swallowed the last of his slice “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think I’m done with love stories for the time being.”

“Come again?” Anna said.

“What the hell?” Dean said.

“Oh, you know,” Castiel said, shrugging. “I just finished my latest romance novel. I haven’t talked to my agent about this yet, but I’ve made my decision. I don’t want to write romance novels anymore.”

“Why not?” Dean said. “I loved your book. The romance was the best part. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was all incredible, but the romance. It fucking destroyed me.”

Castiel softened his gaze on Dean. “That’s really flattering, Dean, but I’ve made up my mind. I want to venture into different genres. I want to push romance to the back of my stories. I want to write a book that’s actually popular. The romance genre is hardly ever recognized on a grander scale. Anything outside of Nicholas Sparks never makes it big.”

“But you’ve won awards!” Anna chimed in.

“Romance novel awards,” Castiel said. “I’ve never made the New York Times Bestseller list.”

“So what?” Dean said, furrowing his eyebrows. “If it were up to me, I’d give you all the book awards in the world. Your book is amazing.”

“It’s not up to you, Dean,” Castiel said with a sigh. “I didn’t think this would be a big deal. I won’t stop writing.”

Anna huffed, looking down at her pizza for a long moment. “Castiel, this wouldn’t have anything to do with Dean, would it?”

Dean locked eyes with Castiel, keeping his expression open. He didn’t want Castiel to hold anything back just because Dean was in the room. Although maybe it would be easier to discuss this without Dean to hear his answer.

Castiel smiled at Dean again, with a real kindness that was impossible to miss. “Actually, Dean has influenced my writing in other ways. We’ve decided to create a graphic novel together.”

Dean turned to Anna. “Yeah, he’s going to write it and I’m going to do the art for it. Might be set in West Virginia, with the Mothman and everything.”

“Hmmm,” Anna said, her eyes flickering from Castiel to Dean and back again. “Interesting.” She finished her slice of pizza and then clapped her hands to get rid of the crumbs. “I’m beat, you guys. I think I’m going to take the rest of this pizza and eat it in my room. My workout can wait until tomorrow.”

“I give up writing romance and you give up your workout routine?” Castiel said. “Are we in the twilight zone?”

“I thought you giving up romance novels wasn’t a big deal,” Anna said, raising her eyebrows.

“It isn’t,” Castiel said, staring her down.

Anna’s lips curved into a smile. “Well, then, brother, you have nothing to say to me.”

Castiel shook his head, holding back a smile of his own. “I guess I don’t.”

Anna gave Dean a small shove before she left the room with her pizza.

There was silence in the room while Dean and Castiel stared at each other. Without Anna, the atmosphere was thicker. There were unspoken words between them and they both knew it, but Dean didn’t know if it was time to cross that line again. It was starting to become clearer why Anna left so suddenly.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked after a moment.

“My head’s all healed, Dean,” Castiel said. “You don’t have to be worried.”

Dean was relieved to hear that, although part of him was hoping Castiel would assume Dean had acquired about his emotional well-being. “I have an idea, but I’m not sure you’ll be on board with it.”

“What is it?” Castiel asked, chewing on the last of his pizza.

Dean grinned. “Did you pack a swimsuit?”

 

*

 

The motel’s swimming pool was lit up by a bright white lamp, but otherwise the area was surrounded by darkness. It was a small pool, and the gate was locked, but Dean knew how to pick a lock with ease. He got the gate door open and they stepped quietly inside. Dean and Castiel stared down at the water, each of them in basketball shorts, and each of them holding a towel.

The night was warm, but there was a cool breeze that balanced it out perfectly. Dean inched his foot forward and dipped his toe in the water. It was lukewarm.

“We can jump in together,” Dean said.

Castiel considered that. “Or I could push you in.”

“Don’t you dare,” Dean said, taking two steps back. “Let’s just do it together.”

“We’re supposed to be inconspicuous,” Castiel said, looking back to the main office. The light was on, but when Dean had gone to check, the guy working there had been snoring. “The pool’s technically closed.”

“Alright, so let’s just get in slowly,” Dean said, sitting on the edge of the pool, letting his legs in the water.

Castiel followed suit, and then they were both leaning back on their hands as their legs created small waves in the pool. Castiel looked up at the starlit sky and his eyes fell on the moon, which was a half crescent.

Dean gazed at Castiel, letting his eyes roam the light stubble on his face, the little curl his hair did on the back of his neck, the crinkle in his eyes as they narrowed, and the soft color of his chapped lips.

“What made you want to start writing romance, Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked away from the moon and turned to Dean. One corner of his lips quirked up, created a stunning half-smile. “I always liked romance. But I was never serious about it until my ex left me. I turned to fiction to get back what he took away from me.”

“Was he romantic when you were together?” Dean wondered.

Castiel hesitated before answering. “Sometimes. But it wasn’t the romance aspect that attracted me to him. I loved who he was when we were alone. I loved that we could sit together and do nothing, but I was happy. I liked that we didn’t need to put on a show for each other. I thought he liked that too, but I didn’t get a chance to ask him before he disappeared.”

Dean licked his lips, looking back at the circular pattern his feet were making in the water. “Do you miss him?”

“It’s been over ten years since I last saw him,” Castiel said, shrugging. His gaze pulled Dean back to him. “He’s just a memory now.”

Dean nodded. “You should know, I’m not much of a romantic guy myself, but I could always try.”

“Dean Winchester, are you propositioning me?” Castiel asked.

“Who, me?” Dean said, gasping. He chewed off a smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

Castiel threw his head back in laughter. Since he was being careful, his laughter came out low and soft. It was like music in the night.

“Come on. We can’t just pretend that we haven’t kissed before. We’re past the fact that we’re both attracted to each other.” Dean nudged Castiel’s bare ribs.

“You’re right,” Castiel said. “But we also can’t pretend you didn’t reject me the very next day.”

“Touché,” Dean said, wincing.

“It’s okay, Dean. I didn’t say it to make things awkward again. We’re friends, right?”

“Of course,” Dean said. “Friends who made out one time.”

“We should probably not do it again if we want to stay friends,” Castiel said, staring at Dean for a moment before looking down with a smile.

Dean bumped his leg against Castiel’s. “You’re probably right.”

“I am,” Castiel said, facing Dean again. He was wearing a perfect smirk on his lips, which was a better sight than the moon at the moment.

Dean leaned forward, almost instinctively, and Castiel did the same, his face going serious. Dean could feel the warmth of Castiel’s breath, and the soft brush of his bare shoulder against his. He could feel Castiel’s leg flush against his own, and their feet submerged in the water bumping against each other. He saw the darker shade of blue in Castiel’s eyes staring back at him with a heat that Dean was proud to recognize.

It would take one slight impulse from one of them to breach the small gap between them. Castiel had been the brave one during their first kiss. Dean wanted him to be brave again. He wanted Castiel to make the same move he’d made two nights prior. Dean wanted another taste of his lips and to feel the touch of Castiel’s hands everywhere on him. Dean wanted so much, but he wasn’t sure he deserved it. He knew that was his own issue and Castiel had nothing to do with it. But right now, in this moment, he wanted Castiel to be impulsive again.

But such miracles didn’t happen twice.

Castiel widened his eyes before either of them moved any closer, and he pulled back. The blush on his cheeks was visible even under the dim light. He didn’t break eye-contact with Dean until much later, but the physical contact was gone altogether. Castiel scooted away from him, and Dean realized that he was putting more than just a physical barrier between them.

“Cas…” Dean said, trying to find the best thing to say to bring him back, while debating whether he should try in the first place.

And then Castiel jumped in the pool, sinking all the way to the bottom with a splash.

Dean sighed, watching Castiel leap back up and swim to the other end of the pool. “How’s the water?”

“Perfect,” Castiel said, facing Dean before submerging himself in the water again.

For what felt like a small eternity, Dean watched Castiel swim laps in the pool meticulously. Castiel swam with the speed and focus of a professional. His back muscles were a thing of beauty, but Dean felt guilty about watching him so closely. Castiel had obviously marked a strong boundary between them, and Dean would respect it. He had no other choice.

After Castiel was done, or probably just tired, he returned to Dean’s side. He didn’t get out of the pool, but he went to stand beside Dean’s legs, staring out ahead.

“I would like to have a love story in our graphic novel,” Dean said, yearning to reach his hand out and carve his fingers through Castiel’s wet hair. He resisted, setting his hands on his lap instead.

Castiel turned around, looking up at Dean with a more open expression. “We can arrange that.”

“I also want to the Mothman to tell his side of the story,” Dean said. “I want to hear what the monster has to say.”

“Does the monster get a happy ending?” Castiel asked, tilting his head in an endearing way.

“Do you think he deserves it?”

“I think you have to decide that,” Castiel said, looking back up at the moon.

Dean followed Castiel’s gaze. He didn’t know why Castiel was so transfixed by the moon. It wasn’t even whole. It didn’t have any beauty. It just was.

 

*

 

When they were back in their room, dry and in bed, Dean lay awake in the darkness. Again, Dean and Castiel had their own separate twin beds. Dean was sure Castiel would never agree to share a bed with Dean again. The thought shouldn’t bother him as much as it did.

Dean had been sure Castiel had fallen asleep until he heard the creaking of his bed as he moved around again and again. Castiel couldn’t sleep either.

“Did you try counting sheep yet?” Dean asked.

The room was completely silent for a moment, and then the bed creaked one more time. “What?”

“Try counting sheep,” Dean said. “I know it sounds stupid, but it always helps me. My trick is to replace the sheep with Impalas. Picture yourself on the side of the road, counting as the Impalas drive by, one after one.”

“Counting cars,” Castiel said.

“Exactly,” Dean said.

“I’ll try it. Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I would never run away from you.”

“What do you mean?” Dean shifted to his side, facing Castiel. Even in the darkness, he could see the curled up bulge wrapped in a blanket on the bed.

“Just remember that.”

“Okay,” Dean said, his eyelids feeling heavy already.

“Good night.”

“Count cars with me,” Dean said, reaching out his hand, though he knew he was too far to reach Castiel’s bed.

“One, two, three..” Castiel started counting.

Dean felt the brush of Castiel’s hand against his own as the counting continued. He slept soundly after that.


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll have this finished soon!

The loud alarm sound came from Dean’s phone. The noise filling the room was as obnoxious and startling as a fire alarm going off in the middle of the night. Dean set the phone aside, smiling as he watched Castiel sit upright with a gasp. Castiel’s hair was sticking up in every direction, and a red sleep mark traced his left cheek. It was quite an endearing sight.

Throwing his blanket aside, Castiel bolted out of the bed. He didn’t make it far due to the multitude of cream pies surrounding his bed. Castiel’s feet landed on two of the pies, and then he completely lost his balance, landing on his stomach at the foot of his bed. Castiel groaned as his face hit another delicious cream pie.

Dean shut off the alarm and put his phone away. Then he proceeded to pick up his own pie and eat it as he watched the beautiful sight from his place by the TV. He held back his laughter but his smile was hard to contain. If only he had Anna’s camera. He knew he could take a picture with his phone, but he was enjoying the live version too much to do anything else.

Castiel stumbled with the pies, trying to stand up but failing every time. There was hardly anywhere to step where there wasn’t a pie, and his face was already completely smeared in whipped cream. God, the guy looked like the greatest desert Dean had ever seen. For a moment, Dean stopped smiling as he pictured licking all the cream off of him. Dean shook his head, and was distracted again by Castiel clinging for dear life on the bed until he found his footing.

Dean continued eating his pie as he gave his full attention to Castiel’s perseverance. The guy was not a quitter, and Dean respected that. The one thing Dean was definitely not expecting was for Castiel to look at Dean with a wide, mischievous smile. The moment Castiel stepped forward, Dean put down his pie on the dresser.

“You looking a little cuckoo there, buddy,” Dean said, laughing nervously. “You need a towel to clean off? I can bring you one from the bathroom.”

Castiel took two steps closer, his head tilted to the side.

Dean held up his hands in surrender, moving back until his legs hit the TV. He was cornered, and there was nowhere to run. “Fuck me,” he muttered.

Castiel snorted at that, but then his creamed hands were all over Dean, wrestling him with a newfound strength that Dean was not expecting. Dean tumbled to the ground with Castiel on top of him, straddling his legs as he smeared the cream on Dean’s face, chest, hair, arms, and every other part Castiel could touch. Dean tried to fight him off at first, but then he gave in, deciding that he could give this one to Castiel. And Castiel was certainly enjoying this part, succumbing Dean to his mercy. He seemed to be enjoying touching Dean everywhere, and Dean wasn’t complaining about it.

When Castiel was satisfied, he rolled off of Dean, falling on his back beside him. They were both sticky and covered in white, but not for the reasons Dean had imagined in any other situation.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel said, panting up at the ceiling.

Dean faced Castiel, and then he laughed at the way Castiel’s nose was the only thing not covered in whipped cream. “Slept well?”

“Oh, I did,” Castiel said, grinning at the ceiling. “I was having an interesting dream. But then you interrupted it. I’m afraid I missed the best part of my dream.”

Dean leaned his head on his hand, still looking at Castiel. “What kind of dream?”

“Mmm, wouldn’t you like to know,” Castiel said, sitting up in one quick motion. “I need to shower, and since you did all of this, you get to clean it up.”

Dean groaned. “Fair enough.” He accepted Castiel’s hand as he helped him up. “So I guess I’ll hop in the shower after you.”

“Unless you want to shower together?” Castiel deadpanned.

“What?” Dean asked, his heart knocking against his ribs.

Castiel smirked, clapping Dean’s shoulder. “You got a little something on your face.” Castiel wiped a finger on Dean’s cheek and licked the bit of whipped cream he had gathered.

Dean gaped. “You son of a bitch.”

Castiel winked—the son of a bitch winked—before heading to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Two frustrating hours later, Dean had cleaned up the mess in the room (sort of) and had shower and changed into something clean. Ever since what happened that morning, Castiel had been smug as never before. It was as though Castiel could sense how turned on Dean had been by the entire thing, and how the prank had quickly backfired on him.

During breakfast at a diner later that morning, Anna noticed the difference between them.

“Did you sleep together?” Anna blurted out, cutting up her pancakes.

Dean choked on his orange juice, while Castiel let out a beautiful laugh that filled the diner like music.

“If we had, do you think we’d tell you?” Castiel said, biting into his toast.

“You better tell me,” Anna said, looking from Castiel to Dean. “I need to know if I should give Dean my protective sister speech. And also, I’d be really happy to know if my brother and my best friend are together.”

“Best friend?” Dean asked, although there were other things about what Anna said that he should be concerned about.

Anna scoffed. “Don’t pretend I’m not your best friend, Dean. I know I am. You love me the best and you know it.”

Dean laughed this time. “Really? How are you so sure about this?”

“We have that best friend connection.” Anna shrugged. “I just know.”

Dean looked at Castiel, who was already looking at Dean with a wide smile. In that moment, Dean realized how impossible it would be to ever leave behind either of the Miltons. They had both crawled into his life, and they were there to stay. Most surprising of all, Dean was really glad about that.

“In all seriousness, there’s nothing to tell,” Castiel said to Anna.

“Because we don’t kiss and tell,” Dean said.

Castiel gave Dean a look.

Anna gasped. “You filthy liars, you. I knew there was something going on. Why didn’t you tell me I’ve been third-wheeling you this whole time?”

“You haven’t,” Castiel said. “Dean and I are _friends_.”

“Friends who like each other,” Dean said, hiding a smile.

“Friends who promised they wouldn’t kiss again.” Castiel raised his eyebrows.

“It’s a stupid rule,” Dean said, because honestly, it was.

“No, it’s not a stupid rule. Kissing freaks you out, Dean.”

“Kissing doesn’t freak me out,” Dean said. “But _you_ drive me crazy.”

Castiel looked at Dean, closing his mouth like he’d changed his mind about what he was about to say next. “Good crazy or bad crazy?”

“Good crazy.”

Castiel looked down at his plate and then out the diner window, hiding the smile on his face.

Anna hid her face behind her coffee. “I knew there was something going on.”

“Of course you did,” Dean said. “After all, you’re my best friend.”

Anna beamed. “I’m glad you’ve stopped living in denial.”

Dean glanced at Castiel, who was still smiling out the window. “Yeah, me too.

 

*

 

Dean didn’t want to think about how little time he had left on his vacation. When they arrived at Point Pleasant, West Virginia, everything was pushed to the back of his mind. The town was so old-fashioned, from the narrow streets to the small buildings that held small businesses. Being there felt like traveling back in time, to a place that existed in a loop of the same day.

The green sign that greeted them upon entering the town read:

_Welcome to the Historic Point Pleasant, Where History & Rivers Meet_

First order of business was to visit the Mothman Museum and the silver Mothman statue, of course. As Castiel drove on the mostly empty streets, Dean got a feeling that the town held more mysteries than just Mothman sightings. There was something eerie about being here, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. The feeling was pleasant, however, and Dean relished in its strangeness. This place felt so far from home, and that alone was a good thing.

As soon as Dean spotted the tall statue, he posed for a picture next to it, crossing his arms as he waited for Anna to take a picture.

“You’re so tense,” Anna said. “It’s not real, it won’t eat you.”

Dean glanced up at the silver Mothman with its long talons, solid wings, and crystal red eyes, and he was mesmerized. It wasn’t exactly how he had drawn the Mothman in his sketchbook, but he liked this version just as much. Anna took a picture while Dean was distracted.

“I wasn’t ready,” Dean mumbled.

“You looked great,” Anna said, nudging Castiel’s ribs. “Didn’t he look great?”

“You looked perfect,” Castiel said.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine. Here, now I’ll take a picture of you too.”

Anna and Castiel went to stand in front of the statue, and Dean took a few pictures. Anna threw finger guns at the Mothman in one of the poses, and Dean just shook his head.

The Mothman Museum proudly announced that it was “the world’s only” Mothman Museum, which made Dean chuckle. Anna snapped a picture of the building before they entered it.

Inside, they were greeted by yet another Mothman that was almost as tall as Dean. This one was less metallically, and he had a weird smile, which looked more devious than friendly. There was something about those bat wings and red eyes that Dean didn’t trust. They walked through the exhibits, Dean and Castiel stopping to read all of the newspaper clippings discussing the Mothman sightings and the bridge collapsing, while Anna went crazy taking pictures. There were paranormal exhibits talking about the famous Men in Black and even a little shrine for John Keel, who wrote the _Mothman Prophecies_. Dean had only seen the movie, but now he had a sudden interest to read the book.

At the end of the museum tour, they headed to the merch shop, where Dean bought a Mothman t-shirt that made the Mothman look more like a superhero than an old town myth, Castiel bought a copy of the _Mothman Prophecies_ which he promised he would lend to Dean, and Anna bought a Mothman mug.

“This should be good research for our graphic novel,” Castiel said, thumbing through the book.

“I was hoping we could get started on it while we’re here,” Dean said.

Castiel smiled, holding nothing back. “Sounds like a plan.”

They made it to their hotel by lunchtime. Since Dean wanted the full experience, he insisted on staying at the Lowe Hotel, which was said to be the most haunted place in the town. The inside of the hotel looked like it belonged to another century, same as the rest of the town. Every piece of furniture was unique, and the green railing on the floor above the lobby looked straight out of a horror movie. They even had skeleton keys for the rooms, which was Dean’s favorite detail. The hotel was covered in a yellow glow from the lamps, even though it was daytime. There were only two other rooms vacated, so the nervousness in Dean’s stomach multiplied.

“Why don’t we all stay in one room?” Dean asked. “You know, since this place is the perfect setting for a slasher film.”

“I refuse to be a third-wheel again,” Anna said. “And don’t pretend I’m not, because I can see your greedy eyes. So let’s stay in separate rooms to avoid any awkwardness.”

“But Anna—” Dean protested.

“If a ghost or the Mothman comes at me, I’ll scream really hard,” Anna said. “And then I’ll get rid of it. What, you don’t think I can fight the supernatural?”

Castiel touched Dean’s arm. “She’s stubborn and she’s made up her mind. And trust me when I say that my sister is far stronger than me.”

“That’s right,” Anna said, cracking her knuckles. “I can take you down.”

Dean snorted. “Okay, yeah, I’d rather not embarrass myself.”

“As long as we’re on the same page,” Anna said, smiling ear to ear.

After heading to their respective rooms, which were fortunately on the same floor, they unpacked and decided to grab a bite at a local diner where the food was a deliciously greasy as Dean had expected.

They went back to the Impala after lunch, and Dean leaned against the hood while Anna took a few pictures of the surrounding area.

Castiel took the empty spot beside Dean, bumping his shoulder.

“Wanna go for a hike?” Castiel asked.

“To the old TNT plant?”

“Sure. I’ll grab a notebook for notes, and you can bring your sketchbook.”

Dean sighed. “I can’t believe we’re really doing this. You and me, we’re making a graphic novel.”

“Good things do happen, Dean.”

“Yeah, I guess they do.”

“We only have two full days here.” Castiel looked at the sidewalk. “I’ve enjoyed myself more than I had imagined.”

“I hate the thought of returning to work,” Dean said. “God, I hate my job.”

“Then find a job you love.”

Dean pondered that. Before this road trip that didn’t go at all according to plan, Dean would have immediately rejected that idea. But now, he thought about it. Castiel was offering him a simple solution. _Then find a job you love_. Why was that so hard? “Yeah, maybe I will.”

“If you ever need me, I’ll help you,” Castiel said, looking back into his eyes. “In any way that I can.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks, Cas. You’re a good friend.”

Castiel wrinkled his nose when Dean said “friend,” but then Anna announced that she was ready to go, and Dean couldn’t breach the subject of their complicated friendship.

When Dean told Anna that he and Castiel had plans to go hiking, she asked if she could use Dean’s car to drive to the Silver Bridge Memorial and take some more pictures. Dean’s first instinct was to say no, but then he realized how much he trusted her with his baby, and he agreed.

“You’ll have to drop us off at the start of the trail, though,” Dean said.

“You got it.”

After they got dressed for the hike and grabbed all of their supplies, Dean and Castiel set out to the abandoned TNT plant that was deep in the woods. The trail was damped, like it had just recently rained. The streets had been completely dry and the day sunny, but Dean figured in here the sunlight didn’t hit as hard.

Dean and Castiel walked mostly in comfortable silence, listening to the chirping of the birds, and the sound of the cicadas. It would be so easy getting lost in here. Dean walked closer to Castiel as they got deeper in the trail. When their hands brushed, Dean pretended he didn’t notice. It was until their hands brushed again when he hooked his pinky finger around Castiel’s.

“Dean,” Castiel said, but he didn’t move his hand.

“What, I’m just walking.”

“You make it so difficult to be good.” Castiel shook his head.

Dean raised an eyebrow, interested. “Do you want to be bad?”

Castiel sighed. “You’re not in a good place right now, I get that. You’re not ready for a commitment, and somehow you think I want to jump into another serious relationship, which is not the case. I just don’t think it’s the right time for us to do this.”

“Do what?” Dean let go of Castiel’s finger.

“You were right when you said we shouldn’t do this,” Castiel said. “I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“What if I said I was wrong when I said that?” Dean asked.

Castiel was quiet for a moment. “In that case, I’d ask why you keep changing your mind.”

“Because I’m an idiot who doesn’t know what he wants,” Dean said. “Well, _didn’t_ know. I have some ideas now.”

Castiel laughed. “Are you really coming on to me in this creepy trail?”

“Yeah, you know, I figured I could get you scared enough to get you to hide in my arms. Real classic move.”

“Funny guy.”

Dean stopped walking, and he held Castiel’s wrist in his hand. He rubbed the sensitive skin there with his thumb. “Hey, I like you. And I loved kissing you, and if I could go back in time and take back everything I said to you when I was scared, I would. I just hope you believe me.”

Castiel squinted, and the blue of his eyes grew darker somehow. “I believe you, Dean.”

Dean picked up Castiel’s wrist and kissed the softness of his palm. Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, and he took the smallest step closer, almost unconsciously. Dean pressed another kiss to his palm, and then his knuckles. Castiel had really nice hands.

“You like to take things slow, don’t you?” Dean asked, and Castiel opened his eyes. “I can do slow. I can be patient.”

Castiel parted his lips, his cheeks flushed, and he looked stunning covered half in sunlight and half in shadows under the trees. “Dean.” The name was spoken in a sigh.

Dean pressed a final kiss to Castiel’s forehead, threading fingers lightly through his hair. “You can’t rush these things,” he said, repeating the words Castiel had said to him once.

Castiel nodded, rendered speechless.

They continued on the trail until they found the clearing where the TNT factory was located. It was nothing impressive, just a rundown building that had been abandoned for too long. They went inside it first and walked around, Dean touching the rough-textured walls. Castiel took a few pictures with his cell phone, and Dean was suddenly reminded of Anna. She should have joined them.

There were domes around the area, and they decided to go inside one of them. The inside of the dome was covered in graffiti, a few things relating to the Mothman, but overall it was just vulgar phrases. After a few minutes inside the dome, Dean felt a chill run down his spine.

“This place would be terrifying at night,” Dean said.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Castiel asked in a theatrical voice.

“I’m afraid of many things, but not the dark,” Dean said.

Castiel laughed. “Good, because I was under the impression that you were here to protect me in case I got scared.”

“Well, of course.” Dean spread his arms, like an invitation. “Feel free to come to me for shelter.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but his ears turned red. “We should probably find a place to work that doesn’t smell of urine.”

“Good thinking.”

They walked back to the TNT factory, and sat down against the outside wall. Castiel had left a short distance between them. Dean pulled out his sketchbook from his backpack, and Castiel pulled out a notebook from his.

“How many main characters should we have?” Castiel wondered, biting the top of his pen.

“Three,” Dean said immediately.

Castiel smiled at him, and Dean was momentarily stunned by the sight. He had it bad. “You said you wanted romance?”

“Yes,” Dean said, looking ahead at the open field. “Two friends who need to get their shit together and realize how much they want each other.”

Castiel cleared his throat, jotting down notes. “And the Mothman? You wanted him to tell his side of the story. Maybe he could narrate every other chapter, until it becomes clear that he is just trying to live his life without being labeled a monster.”

“The characters, they’re teenagers,” Dean said. “They fear the Mothman because they don’t understand him. They see a dark creature with red eyes and they think it’s going to kill them. They want to take him out.”

“The Mothman doesn’t want to hurt them, but he will defend himself if it comes to that,” Castiel continued. “This town is his home. He found it hundreds of years ago, and he’s made it his home. And he doesn’t want to leave, no matter how many people fear him.”

“Not everyone fears him,” Dean said. “There are people in the town, good people, they think the Mothman is just misunderstood. They keep him alive.”

“Interesting,” Castiel said. “So the people who keep believing in the Mothman are the ones that are responsible for his continuing existence.”

“Exactly.”

While Castiel wrote, Dean worked on creating the three characters. Castiel described two of them, and Dean tried to recreate them to match his description. The third one Dean came up with on his own—a tall, lanky guy with limbs too big for his body, similar to Sammy in his teens.

“Those are amazing,” Castiel said, peering at Dean’s sketches. “I think we have a solid start. We just have to keep adding on to it.”

“This felt really good,” Dean said, blowing on the page he had finished sketching before closing the book and tucking it away. “We should do this again soon.”

“This is a big project,” Castiel said, chewing on his lips in a way that made it hard for Dean to look anywhere else. “It’ll require a lot of work from both of us.”

“I know. It’s a good thing we live close to each other.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

The sun was setting by the time they decided to head back down. The walk through the trail was colder than it was before, and Castiel moved closer to Dean.

Deciding to be bold, Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel, pulling him in as they continued walking. Castiel burrowed even closer, tying his arm around Dean’s waist.

Dean found himself pressing his lips to the top of Castiel’s head, completely naturally, as though they did this all the time. Castiel responded by holding him tighter.

They both found themselves in this wonderful new stage where they both yearned for touch, wanting to give it as much as receive it. Dean was relieved to know he wasn’t the only one who felt this need.

As they waited for Anna to pick them up, Dean leaned against a tree with Castiel still in his arms, keeping him from the chilly afternoon. Castiel was now standing in front of Dean, both arms wrapped around his waist, and Dean had both arms around Castiel’s shoulder, one hand carding through his hair. They stayed that way for a small eternity, but it was still surprising when Dean felt the warm press of Castiel’s lips on his neck.

As Castiel pressed a trail of kisses down his neck and jaw, Dean nosed at Castiel’s temple, relishing in the simple comfort of having him in his arms. Dean couldn’t understand why he had denied them this before.

“Anna’s here,” Dean whispered, seeing the familiar headlights in the distance.

“Okay,” Castiel said against Dean’s throat, slowly unwinding his arms from Dean until he was fully detached, leaving Dean cold.

When they got in the car, Anna recounted her day around town, and she handed Castiel her camera so he could look through the pictures. From the back seat, Dean saw the way Castiel’s shoulders shook as he looked through the pictures, and then Anna took the camera from him when she realized he was looking at the pictures they had first taken.

“Castiel, come on.”

“Those were great pictures,” Castiel said, still laughing. “All of them. You’re a talented photographer, and I love you very much.”

Anna looked at Castiel, frowning. “Why are you being so nice to me? You’re never this nice.”

“I must be in a good mood,” Castiel said, turning up the stereo. More Beyonce.

“Okay, weirdo.” Anna looked at Dean over the rearview mirror. “Dean, what did you do to my brother?”

“Nothing,” Dean said, smiling. “I was on my best behavior.”

“Yeah, right,” Anna said. “Anyway, are you guys up for some beers? There’s a bar I want to check out.”

“Sounds good to me,” Castiel said, and then looked over his shoulder. “What do you think, Dean?”

“Let’s get some drinks,” Dean said, winking.

 

*

 

The bar Anna had picked out was the liveliest place Dean had entered since they reached the town. It was packed with rowdy people, but the environment was not uncomfortable. The loud music just made it hard to keep up any sort of conversation.

Castiel ordered three beers and they drank at the counter, with Dean sitting in the middle. Later, Anna made friends with a group of locals who were sitting at a table nearby. Dean couldn’t understand how they could hear each other long enough to burst into laughter at what they were saying, but Anna seemed to be enjoying herself. She’d been talking to them for hours, and it was getting late.

Dean took a sip of his third beer and then felt Castiel’s hand on his lower back. It was another sweet touch that Dean had been craving, and Dean leaned into it.

Castiel moved forward and whispered close to his ear, “Want to go back to our room?”

Dean swallowed the rest of his beer and nodded. He had promised Castiel to take it slow, and he intended on keeping that promise, but Dean wanted to be alone with Castiel now more than ever.

“I’ll tell Anna,” Castiel said, heading over to Anna’s table. A few minutes later, Castiel returned, holding Anna up since she was wasted beyond belief. “Looks like my sister went a little overboard.”

“You think?” Dean helped keep Anna upright as they took her to the Impala.

“Guys,” Anna said from the backseat. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Not in my car you’re not,” Dean said, rolling down the windows. “Stick your head out until we get to the hotel.”

“I’ll drive.” Castiel took the keys from Dean and drove the short distance to their hotel.

Between the two of them, they got Anna up to her room on the third floor, and as soon as they opened the door for her, she rushed to the bathroom.

Castiel followed behind her, holding up her hair and moving his hands over her back in soothing motions while she barfed up everything but her guts.

“Should I get some water for her?” Dean asked from the doorway, feeling out of place.

Castiel looked up at him, disappointed. “No, thank you. I got it from here. Dean, I’m sorry. I’m going to stay here tonight and make sure Anna’s okay.”

Dean felt as disappointed as Castiel looked, but he didn’t let it show. “I understand. You know where to find me if you need anything. Goodnight, Cas. Hope you feel better, Anna.”

Anna responded by dry-heaving.

Dean closed the door, heading back to his room, alone.

It was strange to think that being alone now was a new concept for Dean. He’d been living alone for months now, and he’d been perfectly okay with it. But after these few days of sharing a room with Castiel, Dean had gotten used to his constant company.

After getting ready for bed, Dean climbed into bed—one of the two, since they were still not sharing this morning—and turned on the old TV in the room. He was surprised that it still worked. Dean flipped the channels at random, until he found _Friends_ , and he thought back on the first day of their road trip. Even that first night, Dean had had Castiel by his side. Castiel had stayed with him when Dean had been mugged, and he made things a little bit better.

A lot better.

Dean was tired, but he felt restless, too. He tried not to think about the reasons for that.

A few minutes later, Dean heard a knock at the door. Hoping his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, Dean went to answer it.

Castiel stood outside the door, hair rumpled and clothes messy from their day of hiking. He looked perfect.

“Hi,” Castiel said, simply.

“Hi,” Dean said.

“I was thinking of an excuse to come here, but then I figured, fuck it, I’m going to do it anyway.”

Dean grinned, stepping aside. “Come in.”

“I can’t stay long,” Castiel said, stepping inside. “Anna passed out, but I don’t want her to choke on her vomit.”

Dean cringed. “That wouldn’t be good.”

“What are you watching?” Castiel asked, rounding the wall and standing between the TV and the bed.

“ _Friends_.”

Castiel looked at Dean, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Tell me you prefer Joey over Ross.”

“Oh, yeah, no argument there.”

Castiel laughed nervously. “Okay, good.”

“Did I pass the test?”

“Of course.”

“What’s my prize?”

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. “What do you want?”

“Come here,” Dean said, opening his arms in invitation again.

Castiel approached him, tentatively at first, but then he crashed against Dean, pushing him back until Dean’s back hit the wall near the door. When he had Dean pinned down, Castiel brushed his nose against Dean’s, breathing into his mouth.

“What do you want, Dean?” Castiel asked again.

“Kiss me,” Dean said.

Castiel kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth, their breathing ragged over the anticipation. Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s hips, gently tugging him forward.

“Kiss me,” Dean said again.

Castiel smiled this time as he covered Dean’s lips with his own. Castiel kissed Dean slowly, like they had all the time in the world, like he was savoring it. Dean breathed into the kiss, opening his mouth up to Castiel’s, letting his tongue move inside, tasting him, again and again. Castiel held Dean’s face in his hands, pulling him even closer.

Dean moaned when Castiel took Dean’s lower lip between his teeth. Then Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s chin before he pulled away, untangling himself from Dean’s body.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Dean said, still stuck to the wall, immobilized.

Castiel ran his tongue over his lip in a way that made Dean ache. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight,” Dean said, running a hand through his hair.

Castiel was still smiling as he walked out of the room.


End file.
